Lust or Love?
by sweetthang-37
Summary: CH 19 UPfinally! Hermione is back for her final year at Horgwarts. CH 19 FINALLY UP! R for sex and swearing! All Is Being Revised! Contains Lemons! LOTS OF THEM SO BITE ME! pairing HM HG Full Summory Inside! REVISING
1. A New Hermione REVISED

**REVISED!** I have **_REVISED_** all my chapters!

Summary: Hermione has changed over the summer and it's not just her looks it's her attitude too. But what happens when Malfoy begins to like the new Hermione? You'll have to read to find out! A/N ok I'm going to write both this and Between Fire and Ice at the same time so it will take me a while to post sometimes so plz wait for my postings but it won't be more then two weeks between postings depends on how much time I have. Well R/R! And I don't mind flames but u better be careful wat u say about my story flamers!

Hermione sat on the train in the same compartment as she always had, looking longingly out her window waiting patiently for Ron and Harry to find her.

"Where are they?" she muttered. Her patience was running a little low at this point in time. She had been alone for the whole ride and neither Ron nor Harry had found her yet. _'Maybe they are taking the car again . . ._ ' She thought trying to think of some reason, any reason, they would have forgotten her.

Just as the she began to rationalize their absence in her mind further, the compartment door opened. Hermione turned and smiled to what she thought was Harry, but her friendly smile soon turned to a scowl as she looked up to see a very tall, very handsome boy. "What do you want Malfoy?" she spat in an irritated voice throw slightly clenched teeth.

"Nothing mudblood . . . " Malfoy smirked, "Just checking on the Dumb ass trio. But I see that only one of you are here so . . ." Malfoy paused as he stepped in the boxcar. He looked round the car trying to look innocent as he did.

He looked her up and down. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer, her hair had gone from some frizzy curls to loose ones, and she had grown slightly taller. Hermione now stood up and was just a bit shorter the Malfoy. He also noticed that she had developed some curves during the summer as her hands fell nicely on her newly developed hips.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" Hermione growled as she noted the look he was giving her. She peered at him herself. Malfoy had also done some changing over the last summer. He wasn't the little stick boy he once was. He had been working out, and boy, could she tell. His long hair had been ungelled so it lay lazily on his head, and he had grown taller again.

"I could ask the same thing of you Granger," Malfoy snickered as he watched her eyes roam innocently over his body, "Like what you see?" A trade mark smirk crossed his lips.

"Unfortunately yes..." Hermione smiled cockily. She wasn't about to let him embarrass her, so she'd simply have to shock and surprise him. _'Damn him and his smirk..._'

"Oh, did someone get a bit of an attitude over the summer?" Malfoy let a grin out. He liked this Granger more. Better looking, and she had an attitude.

"Yes I did." Hermione smiled. "Now leave." She pointed to the door. '_Ok play times over for this Ferret._'

"Why would I do that mudblood?" Malfoy cooed mockingly as his hand cupped her chin.

"Ok if you're going to call me anything, it will be Granger or Hermione not mudblood. I'm not taking your crap anymore Malfoy." Hermione's eyes had a twinkle of fire in them as she pulled her chin from his cold grasp. "And don't touch me," she spat angrily.

"Oh, we have changed quite a bit..." Malfoy slid the door closed, "You know you're cute when you're bossy." He ran the back of his hand softly against her cheek.

"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione slapped his hand away from her. "I told you, do NOT touch me!"

"Oh so that cat has claws." Malfoy smirked, lowering his hands on her hips. "Come now Granger, don't play coy, give me what I want"

"Play coy? Give you what you want? If what you want is a kick in the groin, you're on your way to it. Now this cat has claws, and if you don't want to see them you'll leave. Now!" Hermione opened the door to the boxcar and shoved Malfoy out. "Buh-bye now!" Hermione waved as she closed and locked the boxcar door. She took her seat back at the window and gave a heavy sigh, while she closed her eyes slowly.

Hermione awoke to a rather hard knocking on her door. "Who is it?" She muttered softly as rubbed her eyes slowly.

"It's Ron and Harry, would you open up?" came Ron's annoyed voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming..." Hermione sat up and opened the boxcar door to see a very tall and very handsome Ron. His hair had not been cut and lay very sexily on his face, covering one of his eyes, and he had gotten muscular from Quidditch practice too. Next to him was a not as tall but also very cute Harry Potter. He, on the other hand, had cut his hair and it was a decent length, he had stayed basically the same, but there was something different about his figure. Hermione couldn't put her hand on it though, and all and all, he was still as cute as he ever was.

"You going to let us in or what Herm?" Ron asked with a playful smile. He ran one of his hands through his silky, fire red hair.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Not-show-up-to-meet-his-best-friend, only friends allowed, sorry," Hermione said, beginning to close the boxcar door.

"It's not our fault!" Harry cut in, putting his foot down so to not let Hermione shut the door, "Malfoy was being a git and started some shit but left us to deal with Goyle. Where he went is beyond me..."

_'So he knew I was alone..._' Hermione thought tapping her chin lightly, "So why was he here?" she said aloud.

"Huh? Who was here Herm?" Ron asked, cocking his head slightly, a puzzled look on his face.

"Ma-Malfoy..." Hermione whispered softly, not wanting either to hear her.

"Hermione did he hurt you?" Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her into him so he could look into her eyes. '_I'll kill that git!_'

"No... No he didn't its just well... It's, I can't explain... It was really weird." Hermione gazed in Harry's eyes, gulping as she saw the fury. "But let's not talk about that git!" '_Phew, good save Herm! Good save!_' "I want to talk to my best friends who I missed sooo much!" She hugged Harry and then got out of his death grip and hugged Ron. "So what did you guys do this summer?" Hermione questioned, as she sat down tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear. Ron opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by a strange voice that lingered throughout the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Will the prefects come to the front boxcar please?" Snape's serpent voice ran through the train.

"Oh, I wish he would just fall off the face of the earth." Hermione muttered. "OH NO! We're at the back of the train and I have to hurry before I miss the meeting! I'm a prefect this year!" Hermione kissed both boys on the cheek and began to walk out the box car door, "Buh-bye boys." she said, as she closed the and door began to make her way to the front of the train, which was very hard because of all the last minute traffic of students trying to get changed into robes. Hermione found herself more skipping then running to the front boxcar. Well she would have made it if she hadn't been tripped by Goyle, and she landed into Malfoy's arms.

"Well, well, well. I thought cats landed on their feet?" Malfoy smirked, shaking his head slightly to the side letting his hair fall over his left eye. "Guess you're not a very good kitty Granger."

Hermione pushed herself away from Malfoy, but found she couldn't, as he held her tight. Hermione squirmed, but as she did he tightened his grip. "Let go Malfoy, I have places to be."

"Like where? The Prefect meeting?" he cocked his eyebrow cheekily at her, smirking smugly. She was so cute when she struggled.

"Actually yes." Hermione now placed her hands on his chest and pushed away with all her might, but he didn't loosen his grip on her.

"Feisty little one, aren't we? Why such a hurry to get away?" Malfoy smirked and brought Hermione in closer to him, "I know I've missed you SO much over summer little Granger. Besides, you missed it, the Prefect Meeting, Snape put the announcement on too late. But I can tell you all about it when we get to our common room." Malfoy pushed Hermione away from him as she stumbled back in shock.

"Wh-wha-what? Ou-our common room? What are you talking about?" Hermione's jaw couldn't drop any lower then it already was. This was not happening...no way in hell was she sharing a common room with him! No. No! NO!

"You heard me little mudblood we have to share a common room. Why is beyond me." Malfoy smirked, but not for long. Hermione drew back her hand and brought it down quickly to Malfoy's cheek, slapping him as hard as she could. Malfoy didn't know what hit him.

"I told you. Call me Hermione, or Granger! But you will never call me mudblood again, Draco Malfoy! NEVER!" Hermione turned on her heal to leave, but Goyle was in her way. "Move-Now!" Hermione went to push Goyle but Malfoy's hand hit her arm and she spun around to come face to face with him.

"You best not do that again Granger or you will pay!" Malfoy hissed. No one dared hit a Malfoy. No one.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes so her lips were at the ball of Malfoys ear, "I won't have to. I think someone learned their lesson. I mean, you did call me Granger and not Mudblood." She licked her lips and at the same time her tongue lightly touched Malfoy's ear making him shiver. She began to lower herself but stopped. "Oh and I'm not entirely sure you have the balls to make me pay." As Hermione lowered herself, she gave a smirk and a wicked little wink.

"Do it again and find out." Malfoy said cockily _'Damn Granger and her need to touch my ear..._' he thought to himself.

"You're not worth my time Malfoy." Hermione yawned to add affect to the statement, and with that she turned to Goyle, "As I said before, move!" with that she pushed Goyle out of the way and walked down the corridor.

Malfoy stood "watching" Hermione walk away. Did she just say that he wasn't worth her time? _'Boy she's got an attitude..._' Malfoy thought to himself, "I could have fun with her..." he smirked, and walked to his boxcar compartment.

His father had always said watch out for the cats with claws. This boy would have to watch his new pet kitten carefully.

NEW A/N Hello and welcome to me revise! Hope you like it it's helping me get more ideas for the new chapter! Hope you like!

OLD A/N. SO you like yes no? I no it's not rlly well written cuz I haven't had my beta look at it yet and I'm alliterate which means I can't read very well or write well actually it means I can't write with making a lot of mistakes so I'm rlly srry and I'm looking for another beta or two so plz review and tell me wat u think!


	2. A little Fling REVISED

A/n hey! U didn't have to wait a year for this update ya! Lol . . . Well R/R! 23 reviews last chapter pretty good! Well actually that's GREAT! Lol I love all my reviewers even the bad ones cuz they help me improve on my mistakes! O and for da ppl who think I'm changing Hermione I have a reason and it will be in the next chapter or two. And there will be sex and that great stuff in the next few chapters.

**_REVISED_**

After a long and boring sorting ceremony, finally the feast began. Hermione stared down at her plate. She didn't feel like eating too much and Harry noticed.

"Hermione, aren't you hungry? I mean, you usually don't stop eating at these things." Harry began to laugh as Ron choked on an olive.

"Ha, ha very funny Potter." Hermione hissed in a humorous way, "I'm just not hungry right now, for your information," Hermione stated turning her attention back to her pumpkin juice. Ron and Harry shrugged and resumed talking about each other's summer. It turned out Harry's uncle and aunt told his as soon as he was done at Hogwarts, he was gone. He was of legal age and they weren't taking care of him anymore.

"Guess your git of a cousin better get used to doing house work for himself." Hermione chuckled softly and resumed staring at her pumpkin juice.

Ron's summer was more uneventful. He just hung around the Burrow and practiced Quidditch with George and Fred-nothing too exciting. Harry and Ron began talking about other things, but Hermione wasn't paying much attention and lost track of the conversation. Her mind was elsewhere, she was busy watching Malfoy.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Oh, sorry Harry, zoned out there for a minute," Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. "So what did I miss on planet Earth?"

"Well, we were talking about Quidditch . . . It's starting the beginning of November this year, tryouts are next week for the new recruits. Then we practice our butts off for the next couple of weeks, and then of course, we kick the Slytherins' ass!" Ron smiled cheerfully.

Hermione laughed, "I heard that Malfoys father bought the whole team Firebolts. Think it's true?"

"No, I checked. Good thing, too." Harry smiled at the thought of him doing circles around Malfoy. "Hehehe"

"Yeah, that is a good thing; hey Hermione, where's your dorm?" Ron turned his attention from his bacon to look at Hermione.

"Oh for the sake of Merlin!" Hermione cried, hitting the table sharply, "I don't know, the only person who would know would be..." she looked over to where Malfoy was sitting. "For pity sakes! Sorry guys, I have to go." With that Hermione gave them both a kiss and ran down the great hall. she exited the Great Hall quickly, walking and wondering where the hell she was going to go now. She had no idea where her common room was, or were Malfoy was for that matter.

"Stupid git." Hermione sighed as she began to wander around a corner, but as she did, a strong hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows. "Hel-mph!"

"Think you're smart, don't you? Making ME-a Malfoy look like an idiot in front of Goyle?" Malfoy hissed in her ear. She began to pull away from him, but he held tight to her. "Well do you?" Malfoy forced her against the wall; he slowly pulled his hand away.

"Actually," a smirk slid across Hermione's lips. "I thought it was great. I thought to myself, 'Hey someone has to be mouthier than a Malfoy'." Hermione's smirk turned into a devilish grin.

_'Damn her and that grin_.' Malfoy thought. "So I'm cocky, am I?" Malfoy smirked.

"Yeah, and a bit pig headed." Hermione's grin widened. "Only a bit though." She smirked, teasing him.

"Really?" Hermione nodded. Malfoy smirked and lowered himself quickly, pressing his lips roughly onto Hermione's, his tongue making its way into her mouth. Hermione raised her hands around Malfoys neck slowly and ran her hand down his back. She began to twirl her finger lightly on Malfoy's lower back. _'Her lips are so soft. Merlin's sakes, why do I want her_?' were the only things going through his mind at the moment.

Hermione's mind was racing too. _'Merlin, he's a great kisser but this is so wrong… He better pull off or I won't be able to breathe soon_.' After a moment Malfoy stopped kissing her to take a breather. As he slowly tilted his head to renegade his kiss, Hermione turned her face so he ended up kissing the just under the ball of her ear. Hermione playfully pushed Malfoy away. "Down boy." She let out a playful smirk. "Now where is our common room?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

Malfoy gave a slight frown, _'Did she just cut me?_' "Umm..." Malfoy snapped out his thoughts. "Why should I tell you Granger?"

"Because I'll make it worth it later . . . " Hermione batted her eyes, and smiled devilishly, although she played with her hair innocently.

"Sorry, I don't think you can do anything for me 'Virgin'." Malfoy chuckled softly, giving her one of his trademark smirks.

"Just because I'm a virgin," Hermione cat walked toward Malfoy, a seductive look on her face, "doesn't mean," she leaned in his ear, "I don't know how to please someone." She cooed softly into his ear, kissing his neck softly.

Malfoy tried to remain cool. "Well then . . . Shall we go Granger?" Malfoy began to walk down to their common room.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of walking, Malfoy stopped in front of a statue of a cougar. Although its mouth did not move, you could hear a voice. "What shall your password be?" Hermione smiled devilishly.

"FERRET BOY!" she yelled as loud as she could. Hearing a growl of protest, Hermione looked over at Malfoy. "What?" Hermione pouted innocently.

"Very well." The statue moved to reveal their new living quarters.

"Oh, you will pay for that Granger," Malfoy hissed. Hermione entered the common room, ignoring and forgetting all about Malfoy's threat for the current moment.

"Sure" Hermione said dully and absent-mindedly as she scanned over the room. To Hermione's surprise Malfoy grabbed her hand roughly and began to pull her toward his dorm. Malfoy swung his door open. It was a huge room; a forest green color. His curtains and bedding was an emerald green. Malfoy's bed was a king size, beside it was a nightstand with a dark green lamp. To the far wall were a closet and a dresser; on the other side of the bed was a desk. Hermione wiggled, trying to get her hands free. "Let go Malfoy!"

"No!" Malfoy picked Hermione up over his shoulder and carried her over to the bed. He threw her onto it. "I don't know how you do it..." He snickered as he slowly lowered himself onto her, kissing her roughly. Malfoy played with her tongue; he loved how she tasted like strawberries. He began rubbing his hands up and down her body, feeling her curves. Hermione gave out a whimper in both protest and pleasure. Malfoy pulled up from his kiss. "I don't know how you do it Granger." He began kissing down her neck sucking on it a bit, and then worked down to her breasts. Malfoy began to undo her blouse. Kissing the newly exposed area, Malfoy began to work off her bra.

"Do what Malfoy?" Hermione panted softly. '_What's gotten into him? Is he NUTS?_'

"Turn me on and piss me off at the same time." Malfoy resumed kissing Hermione's breasts, giving them a little nibble, making her moan. Malfoy began working up her skirt and tracing the edge of her panties.

"It's a gift." Hermione purred into his ear. Malfoy chuckled lightly. Then suddenly he pulled off of her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's breathing slowly returned to normal as she sat up slightly looking at Malfoy.

"Maybe we'll finish this later, " Malfoy smirked getting off a now stunned Hermione.

"Get me worked up and then leave me? Was that the game plan?" Hermione sighed. Malfoy was not playing fair.

"That's exactly it Granger." Malfoy extended his hand and Hermione took it as he helped her up off his bed. "Now I'm going to bed, please leave." Malfoy began undoing his shirt.

"Two can play this game," Hermione whispered under her breath. She started to walk to the door very unpleased.

"What was that Granger?" Malfoy looked over to where Hermione had moved. His shirt hung on his muscular body. Hermione could see his eight pack quite clearly. Hermione walked back over to Malfoy slowly.

She slowly ran her finger from his lower lip, down his chest, right down to the top of his pants, playing with the button of them. "Well…" Hermione let her fingers slide under the pants slightly, hearing Malfoy inhale. "Till then . . . " with that she gave a playful wink and walked out of the room.

"Damn her." Malfoy whispered softly clutching his fist. "I had goody, goody Virgin Granger in my grasp and I let her go, I'm losing it." He let himself fall back into his bed. He could still smell her, the lingering smell of strawberries.

NEW a/n **_REVISED_**

OLDA/N SO to much to fast? O well I want it to be fast I mean all Malfoy wants is the sex anyways! And all Hermione want is... Well you'll find out next chapter wont ya! HEHEHE! I'd like to thank my beta for her help and my other one for waiting for me after class after school... lol Yes Zira I mean u and Angelisa Snape thankz for waiting! Well REVIEW CHILDREN!


	3. Changes REVISED

O

OLD A/N Hey here's chapter three and I'm srry that chapter 2 was shorter! And let me thank all my reviewers I love u all! And thankz to DracoFan who gets my point of view wit Draco! And ya he is rlly hot! Lol

NEW A/N **_REVISED_**!

"So why did you do it?" Ron's voice snapped Hermione out of her trance. It had been a VERY long week and a half since her little incident with Malfoy. She had been waiting for him to make his next move. But so far it seemed that he had lost all interest in their little 'game'.

"Why did I do what Ron?" Hermione innocently asked while nibbling on her toast and jam.

"Change… You look different and you have a bit of an attitude too..." Ron looked at Hermione who only smirked, "and," he added, "you smirk a lot now. When has the Hermione I love ever smirked?" Ron teased giving her an affectionate smile.

"Oh don't be a drama queen Ronald..." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I just needed a change..."

"A change?" Harry asked eyeing her suspiciously. "Why? What reason does Hermione Granger have to 'change'?"

"Fine I'll tell you... Jeez, just couldn't leave it alone could you?" Hermione remarked flatly. Ron and Harry both shook their heads no.

"Well, you see my cousin came down this summer. Her name is Kasidy. She's a total slut. All the guys in my neighborhood paid attention to her. After living there my whole life none of them even said as much as 'Hi' to me and she comes along and they talk to her like they've known her their whole life... So I asked my cousin for some pointers on how to get guys to look at me like that. She told me to shorten my uniform a bit and let my blouse have a few more buttons undone. Kasidy also took me to get my hair uncurled. But I didn't like it so I put a little spell on it..." Hermione smiled, "My attitude just kind of came... For some unknown reason to me... Come on, don't give me that look!" Hermione pouted, "Guys actually look at me now!"

Ron gave Hermione another weird look, "Hermione, Harry and I have always noticed you." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know Ron it's just..." Hermione frowned turning her back slightly, staring off towards the end of the table, "you guys wouldn't understand..."

"Yes we would, try us." Ron said heartedly.

"How would you know Ron? You have 5 brothers, a sister and two parents who love you very much. Harry you have more than half the wizard world in the palm of your hand. What do I have? Nothing. I'm just the brains and I still don't get any credit... I live in your shadows..." Hermione spat in almost a hateful manner.

"Hermione, we didn't know..." Ron began defend Harry and him.

"Aw Hermione..." Harry kissed Hermione softly on the cheek while Ron held her hand.

"Of course you didn't know..." Hermione took her hand away from Ron, "You never asked." With that, Hermione stood. "I have to get something from my common room." She held back her tears.

Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, Ron and Harry calling after her. She kept running, and she didn't look back, either. Hermione yelled out her password and flung herself inside her common room. As she landed, she noted that the common room couch was very lumpy.

"Ouch..." Came Malfoy's muffled moan. Hermione looked up to see a very red Malfoy.

"What's wrong with you? I'm not that heavy am I?" Hermione scowled at him not wanting to hear the answer.

"Look down..." Was all he could mutter as he winced in pain.

Hermione looked down to see her elbow resting comfortably on Malfoy's cock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Hermione sat up and without even thinking she began to stroke it in a sympathetic way. "I didn't mean to, honest!"

"That's ok I'm just glad you're off... How much do you weigh anyway?" Malfoy breathed, becoming too preoccupied with the tingling sensation going through his body. He let out a shivered, "Umm, Granger, I know you think you're helping me by caressing umm..."

"Oh god!" Hermione exclaimed, clueing into where her hands were. She placed her hands on her lap and blushed a deep rouge. "I'm sorry! I didn't... Sorry."

"No it's ok..." Malfoy took Hermione's hand in his and placed it back over the outline of his cock, "Go ahead." Malfoy smirked playfully. '_Come and play little kitty,_' Malfoy taunted in his mind.

"Although it's tempting," Hermione placed her hand on his upper thigh. She began to put pressure on his thigh and move her hand up. There was a shiver running up Malfoy's spine.

This was a new sensation for him. He found himself almost moaning, but he bit his lip to keep it contained. Hermione could see him struggle to keep himself composed. She began to move her hand up his thigh, applying a bit more pressure as she went. This was too much for Malfoy. He couldn't take it, he let out a small, very small, deep moan. Hermione smiled, accomplishing her goal.

"I think you'll have to wait there." She gave a devilish smile and a little wink, taking her hands off Malfoys thighs.

She got up and walked away from Malfoy and began to search around the common room for her books. Finally she spotted 'Hogwarts: A History'. As she bent down to pick it up, a pair of pale, soft, hands wrapped around her body and began to massage her breasts. She leaned her head against Malfoy and let her book fall to the ground. She whimpered. A pair of lips graced her ear.

"I hate waiting." Malfoy whispered playfully, nibbling on her earlobe and kissing her neck. With that Malfoy began increasing the pressure on Hermione's harden breasts.

Hermione moaned. _'I can't let him get to me..._' she thought as she bit her lower lip. Just then Malfoy moved himself in front of her but still remanded massaging her breasts. Malfoy backed her onto the couch. She wasn't getting away this time. He began to kiss her roughly but the passion was still felt. Playing with her tongue, Malfoy began to pull off her vest then started undoing her blouse. Hermione reached up and began to undo his pant buckle.

"Wait," Malfoy placed his hands over hers, "Someone may walk in on us." He stood up and picked up Hermione gracefully. Malfoy carried Hermione to his room. He put her on the soft bed gently,and to Hermione's surprise, he kissed her lightly as he began to re-work off her blouse. Hermione resumed undoing Malfoy's pants. After struggling with them for a few minutes, she threw his pants to the ground. Malfoy by then had taken off her blouse and bra.

While playing with her nipples he worked her skirt down. Hermione moved her hands to Malfoy's shirt, pealing it off. She could feel his muscular body against hers. It made shivers run down her spine. Hermione felt Malfoy harden against her. He slowly pulled down Hermione's panties and began tracing her opening. He slowly dipped his finger into her, making her breath catch in her throat. Hermione had taken off the remainder of Malfoy's clothes, her finger traced the head on Malfoy erection.

"God I want you Granger." Malfoy grunted. '_That's right little kitty, be good for your master,_' Malfoy thought sinfully. He slowly replaced his hand with his cock. Just as he was about to enter her, Hermione whimpered for him to stop.

"It may be my first time, but I know we need a condom." Malfoy grunted in frustration and rolled his eyes. He placed his hand in the drawer and fished around for a condom. Finally he pulled out a green package. Malfoy pulled it off and gave Hermione the condom to put on his erection.

After he was suited for the occasion, Malfoy gave Hermione a seductive look and smirked, "Now, where were we?" He paused, "Ah yes, I remember." Malfoy positioned himself at her entrance. Hermione braced herself for the pleasure she was about to endure. But just then there was a knock on the door.

"Draco? Are you in there?"

NEW A/N **_REVISED _**

OLD A/N BUM BUM BUM! HA! U don't know who it is! Wahahahahaha! Lol srry this took so long I have had to do my play but now that it's over I shall write more and if no one starts reading my other story I'm gonna stop writing it... But thats ok! I think... Well anyway! REVIEW! 


	4. Your Highness REVISED

A/n OK I'm srry for leaving u all like that I rlly am very sorry! Now after this chapter I'm having a problem with the chapter so if I don't' for a while if u want (hint, hint) u can read my other story! Lol OK well here u are! The conclusion to my cliff hanger! Oh ya I'd like to thank fierydragn and Zira cuz I love u guys!(betas) I love all of u!(reviewers) Anywho on with the show!

NEW A/N REVISED

Recap "Draco are you in there?"

Chapter 4 Your Highness

A masculine, male, muffled voice came from outside Malfoy's door. Malfoy turned whiter than usual, gulping the hard lump in his throat down.

"M-my f-father," was all he muttered before he jumped off Hermione. Hermione lay there stunned. "Yes, father! Just getting changed!" Malfoy gathered his clothes and threw on a pair of new boxers, looking frantically where he could hide Hermione _'A mudblood and a pure blood…. My father will kill us both!_'

"Well hurry Draco, we must discuss something VERY important!" his father growled, not liking the fact that he was being kept waiting for his lowly son.

"Pick up your clothes and hide under the bed..." Malfoy hissed to Hermione who had now gathered her things up. Hermione could only nod. She was running what had just happened through her mind.

"What Draco?" Came Lucius' voice, he was getting louder, and by the sound of it, very angry.

"Nothing father, just muttering something about Potter and his prat friends." Malfoy looked at Hermione and nodded for her to go under the bed. After he could no longer see her or her hair, he scanned the room. There was the odd sock and shirt here or there. Oh well, he was a teenager, and let me tell you, we're not all perfect! (Anyway) Satisfied with the way his room looked, he slipped on his robe and opened the door.

Lucius entered the room and closed the door behind him, the usual scowl plastered on his face. He walked over to Malfoy, his robes nipping at his heels. Hermione could see Lucius' feet come towards her side of the bed. She slid under further to prevent him seeing her. She was shaking slightly, afraid of what me might do if he caught them together… or her naked under the bed to say the least!

Lucius scanned the room, finishing his analysis. He scowled again at Malfoy, "Pig sty..." He looked Malfoy up and down, "I thought you were changing?"

"Seriously, Father, is this all you have come for?" Malfoy asked in annoyance leaning on his back leg, tapping his foot.

"No, I've come to tell you that Voldemort can no longer fight in the war against the Mudbloods and Muggle Lovers." His father snapped.

"That's too bad, I guess we'll have to give up..." Malfoy made a very fake, sad look then smirked. He had never hated Mudbloods, or Muggles for that matter, but since he was Malfoy he was expected to.

"Hold your tongue, boy. This isn't over that easily." This time Lucius was the one to wear the Malfoy smirk, "If you have forgotten, you are the heir, therefore you are taking over in his absents."

"What! But I don't even have a dark mark!" Malfoy half screamed.

"And you think I don't know that?" Malfoys father sneered. "And don't raise your voice to me. You will receive training sometime after Halloween and get your mark after Christmas. But you will remain in school. We'll have midnight classes till 2, every night. I'll be sending an owl with what days."

"What if I don't want to take over for Voldemort?" Malfoy snapped cockily.

Lucius gave Malfoy a death stare. "And what if, boy," He paused. "You fall off your broom during Quidditch practice? Ever thought of that? Or maybe if you fall down the stairs to dinner?" Lucius glared down at his son dangerously.

_'Oh my god! This isn't happening! It's just a dream! A crazy dream!_' Hermione held her hand over her mouth. She wanted to scream. _'Why? Why must Malfoy of all people be the next Voldemort_?'

"Point taken Father..." Malfoy sneered back, "and what if, after I take over for Voldemort, you go on a mission and never return? Ever think of that?" Malfoy snickered.

Lucius jumped at Malfoy, grabbing him by the collar of his robe, "Don't threaten me, boy!" He was losing his temper and fast. He didn't care of this was the soon-to-be new-Voldemort, he was still his son, his blood. He would be damned if he would speak to him with that manner. "I made you, and don't you dare think I can't break you!" Lucius' face was red with anger.

_'WHY OF ALL BLOODY PEOPLE HIM! I mean, DRACO MALFOY! Come on, could things get worse?_' **Probably...** Came another voice in Hermione's head. With a soft hit to her head for being stupid, she began to listen again.

Lucius took deep breaths and let go of Malfoy. He began to walk to the door, "Oh, and by the way," he stopped and faced Malfoy. "Don't leave your condom packages around." He pointed to the floor under the dresser, and said, "People might think things. Tell the girl that is in here I like her perfume." With that, Lucius turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Malfoy gave out a huge sigh. Hermione didn't know whether to scream, because Malfoy, her new fling, was soon to be new dark lord, or because Lucius sounded a bit over friendly with his comment about her perfume. Hermione wiggled into her under garments. Malfoy sat on his bed, sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Son of a bitch." was all he could manage to say at the moment.

Hermione had gotten out from under the bed and gathered her remaining clothes. She was putting on her skirt at that moment. Malfoy turned his head he looked her up and down and smirked, "Beautiful..." _'Even if she is a stuck up, know-it-all mudblood_.' He added mentally, _'Why, of all people, do I want her_?'

Hermione was now doing up her blouse. She looked up for her eyes to meet a set of icy blue ones. Her eyes met his, and something clicked, she was unsure of what it was, but it felt weird and new at the same time. But the same old hatred she had always felt remained, but there was a lust for his body now. She wanted it in every way.

Malfoy kept his gaze locked on her. There was something in her eyes, an extra twinkle. Something he had never seen before. He could read everything she felt through her eyes; he always could. For instant, right now she was feeling hatred and some other feeling he had yet to name with her.

For once, Hermione was at a lost for words, all she could do was stare in Malfoy's deep ocean blue eyes.

"It's rude to stare." Malfoy smirked. Hermione snapped out of her trance. That smirk, that god-forsaken smirk! It was sooo sexy, yet very annoying at the same time! It drove her crazy!

"Well, your soon to be highness, I shall be seeing you." Hermione began to walk out the door doing up her blouse as she went. She stopped and looked Malfoy in the eyes, "Or maybe I won't." she paused, Malfoy could see a bit of a tear in her eye. Why it was there he had no idea, "I mean, come on. After all, I am just a **_mudblood_**." Hermione sighed, "You'll just kill me someday..." She gave a curtsey and left the room.

Malfoy stood there pondering about what she said. She was right, she was just a mudblood and he was a Malfoy, he would one day take over the world and rid it of mudbloods like her. Malfoy smirked and collected his things for class. He needed to hurry, his little session with Granger and talk with Daddy Dearest had made him late.

A/N I NO I NO! It's not wat u all thought! I'm srry but it works in with my story. Pansy is in very little of my story being that ummm let me put this nicely I HATE HER! Yes that's quit nice Well the next chapter will be written soon and I'm srry this one is short! Don't hit me .


	5. The Granger Clan REVISED!

A/N I no I no it's not all wat u thought I'm rlly sorry but I'm saving the sex scene for a better setting it will work A LOT better trust me . . . **wink**wink Andie lol Any who I'm srry and I hope you like my next chapter it puts the twist in my story . . . If u don't get it now u will l8r.

Andie 17 walks on stage "Let the show begin no talking and no I'm not giving u a cookie'

Sweetthang37! And Zira 'LET'S MAKE BISCUITS!"

Sweetthang37 o.O 'Ummm . . . ok . . . Let us begin'

Zira dances around the pulls the curtain up small applause from the audience and a couple of waaaa? And o.O

NEW A/N **_REVIED! _SLIGHT/Minor changes!**

Ch5 The Great Teacher has Come To Hogwarts

Hermione had avoided Harry and Ron for the last couple of weeks. It had been awkward for them to question her reasons for her sudden change in attitude and clothing. Couldn't they see why? Why see wanted to be noticed as a young women and not as 'the brains' of the trio's outfit. She sighed softly at least she had also been able to sneak out of the Malfoys view as well.

It was the day of the first Quidditch game when the boys finallycaught up with her. Actually it should be said that Ron caught up with her. Hermione had just ran out of her Common room because her clock wasn't working and she thought she was late for breakfast and she really didn't want to miss the beginning of the game. Hermione almost growled in frustration as she hopped on one foot tying up her shoe as she headed out.

She headed out from behind the statue she hit a hard figure. Hermione hit him so hard she felt herself falling backwards. As she braced herself to hit the ground she felt a pair of hands rap around her waist and pull her into who ever had caught her. Hermione looked up to see Ron with a small smile on his face.

Ron stood there for a moment; he took in her slender figure against his muscular one. He had gotten stronger from Quidditch practices. Ron hadn't even noticed his hands travel to her lower back or that Hermione's had found their way to his neck.

"Umm Ron." Hermione turned slightly red. '_What can I say?_' Her stomach did a flip. How did you go about saying sorry for something you weren't sorry for?

"Yeah?" He squeaked under his breath looking down at her.

Hermione thought for a moment, thinking of something, anything to say." You're squishing me..." was all she could reply with.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Ron released her from his grip and blushed madly, feeling his cheeks burn red.

"It's ok but I have to go I'll be late for the... Wait a minute! Aren't you playing Quidditch today? You've got to hurry you'll be..." Ron put his finger gently to Hermione's lips.

'_She sure talks a lot_.' Rob smiled "Shh... Calm down. We don't play for awhile their Hermione."

"Oh but my clock..." Hermione started to explain when Ron hushed her again.

"We're at Hogwarts nothing works right here remember?" Ron chuckled softly looking down at the slightly flustered girl.

"Oh ya forgot that..." Hermione gave a soft stupid laugh.

"Listen Hermione," Ron began but stopped suddenly as Hermione lips fell onto his own.

"It's alright." Hermione had no idea why she had just kissed Ron it just felt like the thing to do. Every atom in her body was saying _'Kiss him, come on just do_!' She felt herself lean forward again and kiss him. She put slightly more pressure on his lips this time.

Ron eagerly took her lips into his. Slowly he parted her lips with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her once again into him. It was pure instinct. Hermione pulled slowly and softly from him with a slight tingle on her lips. Ron smiled at her, "Wow." Was all she could manage to bring herself to say.

"What just happened?" Ron asked very lightly as if afraid he may wake himself up.

"I'm not to sure." Hermione pulled out of Ron s arms and sighed, "So, where is Harry?"

"Well that's what I came to tell you." Ron frowned slightly missing Hermiones warm body in his arms. Hermione had changed the subject fast maybe she didn't like the kiss, "It's um..."

"Oh please just spit it out Ron." Hermione punched his arm playfully.

"It's your cousin Kasidy, she umm well she's here. I mean here as in Hogwarts." Was all he could spit out before Hermiones jaw almost hit the floor.

"WHAT?" Hermione almost fainted, "How, when, why?." She spat out in a fluster.

"I don't know why but she arrived last night, and how I believe by train or could be her broom not one hundred percent clear on that one." Ron ran his hands throw his hair. Hermione stood there in utter shock. It wasn't like she didn't like her cousin, it was just...

"Jeez you act like you don't love your cousin. Thought we were best friends?" Came a very familiar voice from behind her.

Hermione turned herself around and flung herself into her cousin Kasidy. She gave her a tight hug, "Let me go I can't breath..." Kasidy laughed.

Hermione released her looking her up and down she hadn't changed a bit. Kasidy was already in her uniform. Her skirt was already altered to come extremely short on her legs, her blouse was buttoned one button to low. She wore a pair of black leather boots that came and hugged her knees, they had spiked heels, and her robe hung loosely over her, showing off her very exposed tanned skin. She had the famous Granger eyes, and hair. Her hair wasn't as bushy as Hermiones was before she got it straightened, it was more fine and fell in softer curls, and the curls framed her face perfectly. Kasidy had also got her nosed pierced it made her look more majestic.

"If I knew such cute guys were here I would have come earlier..." Kasidy winked at Harry and Ron. Ron went a shade of pink, "Aw what a cutie, he yours?" Kasidy giggled looking at Hermione.

"You think he's a cute one you should look behind you." Kasidy turned to come face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy. Malfoy wore a smug smirk upon his face.

"Aw you must be Ferret Boy," Ron and Harry held in a laugh while Hermione gave a little giggle, "You smirk gives you away. Yes I believe you are ferret boy, bleach blonde hair, cold eyes, you must be a Malfoy."

"So Granger has bin talking about me? I'm flattered." Malfoy began to talk but was cut off by Kasidys hand in his face.

"Don't Be..." Hermione grumbled. As if knowing what Kasidy was going to say.

"Only good things I hope?" Malfoy wore another little smirk. Malfoy looked Kasidy up and down '_What's with the Granger clan and being so irresistible?_'

"Unfortunately for you she hasn't." Kasidy smirked. (**Were Hermione got her smirk from lol)**

Hermione wore a mix between a smirk and a little smile at this comment; she really had learned well from her teacher, "Now Ferret boy we must really be off maybe we can get to know each other better some other time." Kasidy winked playfully at Malfoy.

Hermione felt herself go red, since that meeting between her and Malfoy and Lucius Hermione hadn't said a word to him except in Potions, and that was not even a real conversations "Pass the Owls Root, give me the Devin Ears, blah, blah." It was not a conversation! Kasidy hadn't even been there for a day and had already invited him to bed! It made Hermione mad, no jealous. She had no reason to be either! This was none other then Draco Malfoy. Hater of all Mudbloods the soon to be new dark lord and she was jealous! She was losing it.

Hermione felt a tug on her robe, "Come on let us take our leave." Kasidy said with both eyes still looking over Malfoy and Hermione could see she was comparing him to Ron.

"Um sure, why not?" Hermione answered sheepishly.

"Well Ferret Boy we must be off don't want to be late for Quidditch do we boys?" Harry and Ron both shook their heads no, "Well till later ta- ta." Kasidy linked arms with Hermione and began to walk down the corridor to the Great Hall when she turned, "Are you guys coming?" Both Harry and Ron looked at each other and ran up behind Hermione and Kasidy.

"So why did you switch to Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned as they began to walk down the corridor once again.

"Oh, well dad got a job over here and I can't go to a muggle school now can I?" Kasidy spoke smugly.

"Guess not..." Hermione muttered as they rounded another corner making there way to the great hall.

"So that's why I'm here." Kasidy smiled.

"Why didn't you owl me?" Hermione asked suspiciously. It wasn't like she didn't want Kasidy there but a warning would have bin nice!

"Couldn't send one I'm afraid… Key died and we haven't got a replacement yet." Kasidy sighed, it pained her to talk about her beloved pet.

"Oh that's too bad he was always a nice owl..." Hermione spoke in a whisper.

"Ya..." Kasidy sighed, "Hey listen Dumbledore hasn't found me a dorm yet would I be able to stay with you? I mean until I know the other girls that is."

Hermione smile, slightly unsure "Of course you can stay with me!" She chirped happily trying to sound as happy as could be.

"Great!" Kasidy beamed. "So," she lowered her voice for the boys not to hear, "How did the make over go?"

"Better then you could have imagined." Hermione smirked, and let out a giggle. The two giggling girls walked into the Great Hall and took their places at Griffindor tables as chatter arose of the new girl, Kasidy ChayAnn Granger.

NEW A/N **_REVIED! _**Minor changes…

READ THE AUTHOR NOTE I NEED UR HELP! i'd like to thank my beta to on this chapter.

A/N Andie 'OK people that's it you can go now no more to see here!'

Sweetthang 'YES THERE IS I'M NOT DONE U GIT! Grrrness'

Zira 'HI COW!'

Andie and Sweetthang 'o.O ummm'

sweetthang 'ANYWAY! Ok I need ur help I need to no if I should make a Quidditch chapter or not PLZ PLZ PLZ HELP ME! I NEED MY READERS HELP!'

Andie 'Yes lets all help her out lol NOT! J/k I LOVED U PIGGY I LOVED U'!

Sweetthang 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Ummm-ok well that's all here remember REVIEW!'

Zira 'BYE Pigg... I mean... BYE COW!' Andie comes and pulls Zira off stage 'but cows are my friends...' Zira cries.

Blackout 


	6. Kiss Kiss REVISED!

**__**

NEW AN! REVISED! MAJOR CHANGES!

**_

* * *

_**

A/m OK I CAN NOT WRITE QUIDDITCH THINGS WORTH SHIT SO YA It IS BAD I'M RLLY SORRY! rlly I am! But I needed this chapter to get close to my rlly good one chapter 7... And I no u will love it... evil smirk enjoy and review

* * *

Chapter six Kiss Kiss

* * *

The grass was green, the air crisp and cool, a yes today was going to be a glorious day. It was perfect weather for Quidditch.

"GOOD MORNING AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON! WHERE WE HAVE GRIFFINDOR AGAINST SLYTHERIN!" Joeys voice boomed over the Quidditch field. Hermione and Kasidy both winced as they covered their ears from the high pitch sound of the speaker.

"You know Joey you don't need to yell like that I used a speaker spell they can all hear you." McGonagall's voice muffled over the background.

"Oh I see well ah... OH! Griffindor takes the ball Ron Weasly passes it to Collin Creavey, oops I mean Creevey. Anyway, Collin takes the quiful doges a buldger, flies straight past Millicent Bulstrode, and sco- Oh no! it seems Collin has bin side blinded by a buldger! Wait it appears Ron Weasly has pick up the Quaffle! Ron makes his way to the!" Joeys voice froze over, as there was a high-pitched whistle, "I am getting news that Professor Flickery is calling a Stooging foul" there was a long pause and some shouting in the back ground as the stands up roared in anger.

"What an unfair call! How can they make a stupid call like that! Collin is unconscious it's only fair that Ron took the ball!" Ginny fumed at a younger boy beside her who only nodded his head.

"Yes see I'm not sure I mean a Stooging Foul is only meant for when two chases are in the scoring ring… But Collin was unconscious I'm sure that has to matter for something!" The younger boy cried very red and very angered by the call.

"It appears Professor Flickery revokes her call due to the fact that Collin Creevey is unconscious and unable to play the rest of the game." Joey spoke over the speaking spell. A great amount of cheers and applause rang over the field as only a few boos erupted from the Slytherin section. "Ron Weasly is awarded the Quaffle and heads back to the hoops, he throws the ball it's going… It's going… And it's in! Griffindor score ten points!"

"Wow we have a really good team..." Kasidy nudged Hermione.

"Ya we do..." Hermione watch as Ron dogged a buldger as he dove for a Quaffle. All of a sudden Hermione saw Harry pull his broom up and then he dove straight to the grown closely followed by Malfoy, "He must see the snitch..." Hermione muttered watching intently.

"Even though it's very early in the game it appears as if Harry Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch. Draco Malfoy close behind him. Wait Harry is diving up now... Oh no he's heading straight for the Griffindor crowd."

"HERMIONE! THEY'RE GOING TO HIT US!" Kasidy tugged at Hermione robes. Hermione face washed to a pure white.

"It's ok Kasidy just breath and if needed, duck." Just as Hermione said that the golden Snitch flow right between Hermione and Kasidys head, "Ah!"

"Hermione duck!" Came Harry's voice. Kasidy and Hermione both ducked there heads as Harry flow over them. Hermione began to sit up when All of a sudden she seen Malfoy flying right at her.

"Watch out Granger!" Malfoy barked, as he slowed his broom down.

"Sorry!" Hermione yelled as she ducked again but Malfoy had come to a complete stop. He started at Hermione intently a smirk on his smudge face.

"It seems Harry Potter has lost the snitch!" came Joeys voice. Malfoy flew closer to Hermione she froze. _'What the bloody hell is he doing?_' Malfoy leaned in over Hermione, he slowly reached out to her. Then Hermione knew right there what he was doing the snitch had flown back and bin flying close to her right ear. She could hear its little wings flutter. Hermione dare not breath for fear of having the snitch fly away. '_Wait what am I doing? I can't let him win_!' Malfoy reached his hand around the snitch and held it up in the air with the biggest smirk Hermione had ever seen on his face.

Hermiones jerked forward instantly trying to distance herself from him and the Snitch but it was to late as the Snitch tried to dodge Malfoys hand it flew straight into Hermione stunning it for a moment. "No you stupid thing!" Hermione growled as she stared at it.

"Stupid girl." Was all Malfoy could stand to stay as he reached down and picked up the stunned Snitch. Malfoy looked up at Hermione and flashed a seductive smile, "Thanks Granger."

"AND SLYTHERIN WINS!"

Ron looked at Harry and nodded both glaring madly at Malfoy, they flew over to Hermione and Kasidy to ask them how Malfoy managed to get the snitch so fast.

Malfoy had slowly pulled away from Hermione but for some reason he felt something small inside him tell him to play with her a little. He smirked and went back over to her, he motioned for her to move closer to him.

Hermione gulped unsure and uneasy but slowly she leaned in.

Malfoy didn't waist a moment his hand cupped her face and pulled her in giving her a deep passionate kiss. He felt her wither under his lips and smiled lazily as he pulled away from her lips, almost laughing at her confused eyes, "Thanks again." Was all he muttered as he traced his tongue over her lips.

Hermione stood there in shook as Malfoy joined his fellow teammates. Ron and Harry looked as if they were going to die they were so angry. Kasidy wore the biggest smirk on her face.

"Wh-what was that all about Hermione?" Ron asked threw gritted teeth trying to remain clam.

"I, I don't know Ron..." Hermione muttered holding her finger tips to her mouth.

"That slimy little Git! I'll kill him for even looking at you!" Ron spat he turned his broom towards Malfoy. But before he got anywhere Hermione grabbed his cloak.

"You are not going anywhere without me Ronald Weasly." Ron rolled his eyes and glared down at Hermione. But he knew he wouldn't get far without her yelling and screaming so he flew back over to Hermione and helped her on his broom.

"And what about me hmm? Leave me here all alone?" Kasidy teased softly.

"Of course not Kasidy, come on I'll help you up." Harry helped Kasidy onto his broom so she sat snuggle against him.

"Can we go now?" Ron asked getting annoyed.

"Yes, yes." Hermione said. Ron and Harry began to descend towards the ground were Malfoy and a few other Slytherin walked towards the change rooms.

"MALFOY!" Ron spat as they landed he throw his broom to the ground so fast Hermione almost fell but lucky for her Oliver had followed them to make sure things didn't get to out of hand. (A/n both Oliver and Flint have come back to Hogwarts to help train the teams)

"What do you want Weasly?" Malfoy asked dully not really caring what the Weasly had to say for the moment.

"Think your hot stuff eh? What give you the right to kiss Hermione?" Ron was growing redder by the moment.

"What does it matter to you? She's not your girlfriend!" Malfoy spat, glaring at Ron with cold eyes. "She has better taste then to date you Weasly."

"And who would she date you? A Muggle killer! And it matters A LOT to me who kisses her!" Ron yelled back, coming face to face with Malfoy.

"Ron..." Hermione came behind Ron and pulled on his arm, "Ron there's really no need for trouble. Come on lets go..."

"Yes Weasly, run along with your little pet Granger." scoffed Flint coming into the small circle of students.

"I AM NOT HIS PET!" Hermione fumed letting go of Ron and marched right up to Flint poking him in the chest hard, "I AM NOT, I am not his pet! I belong to no one..."

Flint grabbed snatching Hermiones hands up in his arms hailing her against him, "Whatever you say Mudblood, just don't touch me."

"Get your mitts off me you pompous jerk!" Hermione struggled to get her hands free as Harry took a step forward.

"Now, now children let's all get along here." Oliver pleaded holding Harry back for a moment.

"Let go of me!" Hermione pulled on Flints grasp but he didn't release her hands.

Flint smirked down at the young girl he had in his claws, "You were right this one does have some spirit." A chuckle ran low in his throat as he turned his attention back to Malfoy and Ron.

"OH SHUT UP!" Hermione kicked Flint in the knee as hard as he could, which caused him to squeeze her wrists tight before releasing them.

"Ouch! You little bitch..." Flint glared as he went to snatch at her again.

But this time Oliver intervened, "Don't touch her." His glare was cold and uncaring the pain he could inflict.

Hermione ran over to Ron who was still in death glares with Malfoy, "Ron lets go NOW! There's no reason to stay and make fights. Please Ron?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please?"

"There's every reason to fight he touched you... Don't you even care?" Ron said rather coldly still looked in his glaring battle.

"Ron it's not a big deal he kissed me so what?" Hermiones eyes widened as she realize what she had said. Ron took his eyes off Malfoy.

Both Malfoy and Ron stared at her, "What do you mean by that? Do you mean to tell me that you LIKED him kissing you?"

Hermione went scarlet, "I'm just saying Ron-"

"No Answer me, did you?" Ron put both hands on Hermiones shoulders, "Did you?" Hermione didn't answer him she just looked deep into his eyes.

"So you did like it... Hmm." Malfoy smirked.

"Oh shut up! Stop guessing my feelings Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, "Just leave me alone..." Hermione turned and began to walk away but someone grabbed her hand. She came to face Malfoy.

"Just wanted a kiss good bye." Malfoy leaned down and kissed her lips roughly. Hermione froze again unsure of what to do, fight her feelings? Or give into them. She had no time to think it over before Malfoy deepened the kiss. His tongue danced with hers for what seemed like ages. She came completely unaware of her surroundings. Malfoy slowly pulled out of the kiss letting Hermione get her breathing back to normal. Hermione looked over to see Ron in shock, in fact everyone but the remaining Slytherin were in shock. Malfoy let Hermione go from his grasps. He turned to Ron, "That answers you question." Ron flung himself onto Malfoy. First Ron punched him in the face but Malfoy countered with a punch to the ribs. Then there was a hit to the head a couple of times, a few kick to the ribs.

"RON, MALFOY STOP!" Hermione screamed as the two boys kicked the shit out of each other.

Finally after what seemed like an hour Snape appeared. He pulled the boys apart. "What is the meaning of this?" Snape almost hollered. "

"Weasly here jumped at me and then-"

"Malfoy kicked me in the ribs and-" "

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Snape boomed, "You both will receive detentions for this outrage of behavior." Snape hissed, "Now get to the hospital wing NOW!" Harry walked over to Ron and helped him walk. Malfoy stood there for a moment he wouldn't allow anyone to help him, he walked ahead of everyone to the Hospital Wing. Alone like always, but that's how he preferred it.

* * *

A/n I no I no again I no I'm srry I wrote this in one day YEAH ME! I didn't want to right this chapter but I felt u needed to no more inside feelings. Well REVIEW MY CHILDREN! Lmfao

* * *

**__**

_AN NEW! REVISED! I really didn't wnt to write it though… SIGH _


	7. Detention With The Devil REVISED!

A/N ok I no the last author not was crazy but this time no craziness

Andie "We'll see about that Sweetthang... We'll see MUHAHAHAHA-" sweetthang takes a pole and pulls Andie off stage

sweetthang Let the story begin.

Zira pulls curtain up Hi COW!

Oh be forewarned there is sex in this chapter... I HAVE WARNED U! I'd also like to thanks to my BETAS I LOVE U! And to Andie17 who wrote the sex scene I'll put when It's her stuff that SHE wrote.

Chapter 7 Detention With The Devil

**BEEN REVISED! **

The week's worth of detention went by fast for Ron and Malfoy. Hermione and Ron had decided that it would be best if they forgot the whole kiss thing happened.

Although since they had discussed the games events Hermione hadn't bin willing to spend to much alone time with him. Ron was changing, in a way she couldn't understand. She was worried about him, he rarly came around the Great Hall anymore, and he was slowly getting skinner and paler.

The Golden Trio sat in Potions class waiting for Snape to arrive. The class was buzzing with the latest gossip and scandals. There was rumour that a Griffindor and Slytherin where bunking together. This news seemed to upset the two houses, and yet at the same time amuse them greatly.

"Anyone seen Kasidy?" Hermione huffed turning to face Harry, her head in rested lazily on her hand. Kasidy had bin missing since this morning. She left early that morning and Hermione had a suspicion it wasn't to do some studying.

"Not since she left the great hall at breakfast." Ron looked around the class room, gazing for the Canadian girl.

"I'm sure she'll be here sooner then later." Harry reassured Hermione smiling as he gazed at the clock on the wall.

Just then Kasidy came charging in the door. Her blouse buttoned wrong, hair a bit messy, her cheeks were very red, and she was breathing heavy. '_Maybe from running_.' Hermione thought. A Slytherin Boy named Eric Pitney followed Kasidy closely; he was a tall black hair, chocolate eye, very nicely tanned young man. His face wore the biggest smirk, and he too was very red. His shirt was tucked in oddly and his pant buckle was done up wrong. Kasidy plopped down next to Hermione and gave her a smirk.

The class room fell silent for a moment as everyone eyed the two. "Ah I see we have a new fling. Although I must say a Slytherin? Come on now. You know our hate houses each other." Hermione smiled shaking her head at her cousin. "Always a trouble maker."

"Hey not always true, and may I say the sex is always better when it's done in high tension." Kasidy smirked winking at Hermione, who only blushed wildly.

The room began to bubble again with hush whispered as gazes went from Kasidy to Pitney.

After another five minutes past Snape entered the classroom. His robes followed closely nipping at his heals as he stormed through the doors, his normal cold facial features where twisted in a angry glare.

"You will be paired up with someone from the opposite house" He sneered as he walked to the front of the classroom looking over the small sea of students. "Kasidy Granger you're with... Pitney" the odd giggle was floating from a group of Slytherin girls. "Did I say something that was humouris?" Snape snapped his daggered glares pinning the young girls. After a moment of stunned silents Snape carried on. "Very well. Malfoy you're with Hermione Granger, Longbottom you with Blaise..." It went on like this until everyone was paired up.

"Now you will be making the Telapin Potion, this potions is VERY difficult to make and be extremely careful with the ingredients they are very powerful, and very dangerous. May I be so bold to ask any of you what this potion can do." Hermiones hand shot up, "Ms Hermione Granger put your hand down." Snape eyed the students. His gaze stopped on Kasidy who stared boredly at him her cheek rested on her left palm. She slowly bllow a bubble out of her gum. A smirk swept over Snapes lips. "Ms Kasidy Granger, I am interested to see how much a Canadian witch knows on the subject. Do inlighten us."

"Would you like the actual back ground of the potion? Or it's overall effect? Or just side effects? Or how it could kill a person?" Kasidy smiled pleasantly and over sweetly at Snape, almost in a cocky manor.

"Just the overall effects." Snape glared not licking how Kasidy was smiling so sweetly at him, it was sickly.

"Telapin Potion by definition is a potion which can work one of three ways. The first effect of the potion is temporary or permanent psychic abilities, ie read minds. The second is it can give the taker the gift of seeing in to the future. The third and final effect has never bin completely identified because no one has lived long enough to say what it is they asked for. You see with Telapin you can ask for what you want and the potion can bend to your will." Kasidy smiled brightly as she batted her eyes.

"Very true Ms Kasidy." Snape scowled for a moment before turning his attention back to his class, "Everyone will make a batch of the potion and one volounteer from each group will sample some. Snape Smirked as he heard a little peep from Longbottom. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Hermione write down the ingredients and gave part of the list to Malfoy, she could feel him smirking at her as she left the table. She weaved inbetween students nearly falling a few times. When Hermione returned Malfoy had set up the cauldron and had gotten his ingredients.

"Pass the Brny Wings."

"Um sure here you go..." Hermione hand Malfoy the Brny Wings. Hermione organized the remaining items and turned to Malfoy. When she turned sherealized what he was putting Previl Tails in the potion she smacked it out of his hand making it hit the floor. There was a loud cracking sound filled the room followed by a sizzle.

"WHAT THEHELL ARE YOU DOING GRANGER? TRYING TO KILL ME!" Malfor hissed, his face turning a deep angered red.

"NO! Brny Wings and Previl Tail mixed together straight away will make a deadly gas! DO U EVEN READ YOUR POTIONS BOOK!" Hermion barked back, growing just as red as Malfoy. Her fists clutched at her side.

The entire class now was watching Hermione and Malfoy, "What is going on here?" Snape hissed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FLOOR! Everyone out." Everyone began to leave the room, "Everyone but you two!" Malfoy and Hermione slowly walked back over to Snapes desk. "What happened here?" Snape growled.

"Malfoy here almost mixed Brny Wings and Previl Tails and I knew that if they are mixed that they will make a deadly gas, so I knocked it out of his hands." Hermione spoke quitly her head lowered in shame. They where going to put a spot on her record for this, she could just feel it.

"You did a good job however please tell me WHY YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU SHOULD SMACK IT OUT OF HIS HANDS AND LET MY FLOORS BE WREAKED!" Snape hissed, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Snapeand gaped."WELL I'M SORRY THAT THE OUR LIFE S ARE MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR STUPID FLOORS!"

Malfoy nudged Hermione, "Shut up, we'll be in more trouble if you don't."

"I am not going to shut up Malfoy! This is all YOUR fault!" Hermione spin around shuvving Malfoy slightly.

"My fault how the hell is it MY fault?" Malfoy spat through gritted teeth, capturing both of Hermions hands so she couldn't it him again.

"Because if you had enough common sense to read the damn Potion over you would know tha-" Hermione started to yell but was cut off by snape.

"ENOUGH! You will both be here at 7 tonight for your detention. Now go!" Snape bellowed.

Hermione and Malfoy both left the room to venture to their other classes.

"This is entirely your fault Malfoy." Hermione muttered.

"Shut up Granger." Malfoy hissed as he turned the courner leaving a very pissed of Hermione behind him..

Seven O'clock came by to fast for Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione stood outside Snapes class waiting for Malfoy and Snape to arrive. Finally Snape and Malfoy came and Snape lead them into the potions room.

"You both will be cleaning my floors. I will be taking your wands." Snape held out his hand, Malfoy and Hermione placed there wands into Snape s hand, " Now you will be cleaning the floors. I will come and check up on you later, and please don't kill each other. I don't want to have to write a report this early in the year." Snape flicked his wand and two buckets of water appeared, he handed them both a cloth, "Have fun." With that Snape turned on his heal and left the room closing and locking the door behind him. Hermione grabbed a bucket and a cloth, Malfoy followed her lead. They both began to wash the floors not a word between them, one of them on either sides of the room.

(Andie's part)

"This is your fault, you know, Granger," Draco sneered at her from across the classroom. She gaped.

"MY fault? How is it MY fault that You got us detention?" She stopped scrubbing the cold floor of the Potions class long enough to send him a glare.

"You're the one who's always bitching about every little this I do ALL the FUCKING time!"

"You're the one who's always doing something for me to bitch about! If you weren't such a little ass munch, I wouldn't have so much to complain about." Somehow, Malfoy had gotten from kneeling across the room to standing a few feet away with our her noticing.

"Watch your tongue..." He hesitated, gathering bravado. "Mudblood," he spat. Hermione's breath caught dangerously in her throat and she threw the dirty cloth she'd been scrubbing with into the bucket of grubby water. She stood slowly and he smirked at her, clearly thinking that since she had taken her time getting up, she wasn't that angry about the foul name and wouldn't.

SMACK!

The sound reverberated through the room and Draco tentatively reached up to touch his jaw, where Hermione's hand print was now showing up bright red against his pale skin. He slowly flexed his jaw, partly to make sure it was still working, before roughly grabbing hold of Hermione wrist and hauling her against him threateningly.

"You'll pay for that, Granger," he promised. Her brown eyes flashed defiantly up at him as she attempted not to wince at the pain shooting through her arm.

"What are you going to doMalfoy? Make empty threats at me until I get so bored that I bash my head against something heavy repeatedly until I die?" His jaw fell open, as if he was about to say something, but he closed it again after a moment. "Kindly remove your hand from my arm. You're hurting me."

"I bet you like to be hurt don't you Granger?" he snickered, thankful that she'd given him an opening he could use without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Even if I did you'd be the last person to know, you ignorant little creep. Now let GO of me." She ripped her arm away from his grasp, but he pushes her against Snape's desk, bracing her there with his hips. To prevent possible injury, he snatched up her wrists and twisted her arms behind her back. She glared at him, her breathing now coming in short, quick gasps.

"Is that so? I reckon you want me to know. Want me to find out first hand. You want me to make you scream."

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy," she spat. "The only chance you'd with me is if I was unconscious." his piercing gaze narrowed and he quickly ducked his head, pressing his lips to hers. A whimper of protest sounded in her throat and she tugged at his hold on her wrists, attempting to free them so she's have some way to fend him off. He roughly forced her lips apart, his tongue sweeping inside the silky heat, claiming her mouth as his. She responded with a equal fervor, her objections melting away to make room for mind- numbing pleasure. Malfoy slowly released her wrists and her hands traveled eagerly up his robes, pushing the heavy garment off his muscled shoulders and it fell carelessly to the floor. He grasped her hips and lifted her onto Snape's desk, knocking graded papers and various lesson plans to the floor. He placed his moist lips into the curve of her neck, feeling her pulse quicken considerably. She moaned and her fingers fumbled with the clasp of his jeans. His fingertips found the hem of her skirt and trailed them up her ribs forcefully palmed her breasts.

"Oh, good lord," he cursed softly when he felt her nipples harden in the impatient response to his touch. Hermione slid her hands inside his jeans, pushing them down farther. He growled with desire when she stroked him. His hands were replaced by his lips and he put his newly freed hands to deftly remove her panties. He pushed her hand away from him. "You gotta stop that, or I'm gunna come." She smiled coquettishly.

"I thought that was the idea." He pushed her back onto Snape's desk and climbed over her, hiking her skirt up over her hips. Her creamy legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. He drove into her powerfully and she cried out in pleasure. He pumped vigorously, pushing them both quickly toward the peak. Sensations rippled through her body in a shockwave effect, pressure building at her center. With one final thrust, Malfoy exploded inside her and she shuddered violently with the orgasm.

After a few moments and the afterglow of the rough sex had faded, Hermione pushed Malfoy away. He gaped at her she calmly straightened her clothing.

"Hey, where'd you put my underwear?" she asked. He frowned and scooped the garment off the ground tossing them at her before re buttoning his pants. She tried to ignore the look on his face but finally gave up. "What?" she asked exasperatedly. "What did you expect? A cuddle session? Come on, Malfoy. Please try and be a little more grown up about this and remember I-"

Hermione froze, she thought she'd heard something. From the look on Malfoys face, it looked like he'd heard it too.

There it was again. Heavy footsteps falling on concrete. Oh, shit. Snape was returning to his classroom, and if they didn't move fast, he was going to be mighty shocked when he looked around unless he's suddenly developed cancer of the cornea or some such nonsense.

A/n I'M SRRY BETAS THAT I DIDN'T SEND IT TO U! I RLLY AM BUT I HAD TO POST IT! IT WAS JUST TO GOOD TO WAIT! Thankz Andie! And let me say I NO THERE ARE MISTAKES BUT I'VE DONE THE BEST I CAN!


	8. Chitachat and Chaos

A/N! Wahahaha Another chapter and let the plot thicken! WAHAHAHAHAHA! Thankz to everyone with there ideas and yes I will use them although I need some girls and didn't get any... Oh well I'll pull throw hopefully...  
  
Chapter 8 Chitchat and Chaos  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Kasidy nudged Hermiones side. Hermione and Malfoy had returned from there detention, both rather flustered. Hermione had plopped down on the chair beside the fire and watched the flames dance since she returned. Malfoy on the other hand lazily walked up to the shower and then ventured into his room. "Don't make me go ask Malfoy, Hermione!"  
  
"Fine I'll tell you," Hermione turned lazily over to her cousin. "Couldn't just leave me alone could you? No, have to be a little git! Didn't you?"  
  
Kasidy smirked. "Hell yes! Now spill! I stopped listening to Poison The Well cuz of you!"  
  
"Hatebreed is better..." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Whatever you say, now tell me everything NOW! And don't your dare change the subject!"  
  
"Fine... I... I, well I had sex with Malfoy!" Kasidy sat there a moment smiling at herself.  
  
"Where?" "Snapes room on his desk...."  
  
"So let me get this straight you just had hot sweaty kinky sex with one of the hottest guys in school and your un-happy? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?"  
  
"I'm not like you Kasidy I can't play him... I think, no, I know I like him."  
  
"Oh My Fucking Merlin, No!" Kasidy screamed so loud Malfoy stuck his head out of his dorm door.  
  
"Could you keep it down some of us have had a busy night!" He growled.  
  
"I've heard..." Kasidy whispered in a giggle.  
  
"OH SHUT IT!" Hermione throw a pillow at Kasidy hitting her smack dab in the face. Both Hermione and Malfoy laughed at this, but cut short when they realized they where laughing together.  
  
"AW! Look at the two lovers!"  
  
"SHUT UP KASIDY!" Hermione and Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine zipping the lip. Right here I go!" Kasidy put her fingers to her lips and pretend to zip them.  
  
"Canadians are weird...." Malfoy shock his head, "Wasn't that hard was it! Now keep it that way! GOOD NIGHT!" Malfoy snarled and slammed his dorm door.  
  
"Great job Kas! Remind me to never tell you anything!"Kasidy just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed something, "What?" Kasidy flicked her wand and blue smoke started to form words. 'I was told to zip it and I did!'  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A DIP!" Hermione throw another pillow at Kasidy and went up to her dorm she too was very tired. ***  
"I've called this Prefect meeting to tell you all that there will be a ball for Halloween." A few cheers rose in the room, "What kind of ball should it be?"  
  
"Costume!" yelled a strawberry blonde, from Ravenclaw named Kelly. A couple of groans and  
  
'That's stupid!' Rang throw the small room. "Just a suggestion! Jeez..." Kelly rolled her eyes and took her seat beside Adrian Mc Koy a boy from Slytherin.  
  
"We should have a masked ball." he said slowly.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Kasidy smiled happily looking Adrian over, he was tall, with black spiked hair, his eyes were dangerously light blue. He was wearing a spiked bracelet and a matching necklace, he had a black T- shirt under his robes, with a white skull, smoke rising around it. His pants were black and baggy, he had one of his ears pierced and his eyebrow. He noticed Kasidy scanning him and licked his lips. Kasidy froze, did she just she a tongue ring? "Perfect..." Kasidy muttered.  
  
"That's what I thought too Granger." Kasidy looked over to see Malfoy starring at her. They must have not heard her other comment.  
  
"Well I'm in..." Kelly nodded.  
  
"Me too." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Anyone not in?" asked Justin.  
  
"Ya, I'm not in..." came the small voice of Katie-Sue.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing it's just, well I think that our robes/gowns should be either Halloween colors or our house colors. I don't mean u have to dress in your house colors just that we stick with them. But you know we shouldn't just have to stuck with gowns and robes we could dress in everyday cloths if we wanted too!" Everyone nodded, it was a very good idea.  
  
"That is an exelent idea Miss Sue," Dumbledore had entered the meeting, "But let me say this first, second and third years must leave at 10pm, Forth and Fifth at midnight, and the sixth and seventh years my stay till 2am. No later, is that understood?" Everyone nodded, "Good, Kelly and Justin will make sure that everyone leaves on time. Have a nice weekend everyone." With that Dumbledore turned and left the room.  
  
"Well if that's everything that is the end of our meeting. Good bye everyone." Justin smiled.  
  
On her way out Kasidy was pulled aside by Adrian. Hermione was about to see what he was up to but someone kept pushing her forward. "Keep going." Malfoy whispered in her ear. Malfoy kept a holed of Hermione and pushed her towards there common room. "Listen Granger I was wondering..."  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Hey! I don't need attitude from you."  
  
"I'm sorry your highness! Now will you get of your pureblood horse and tell me what you want! I would like to have a bath before bed!"  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Can I join?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No Malfoy!" With that Hermione turned and walked to her room. Leaving Malfoy in there common room.  
  
A/N I no I no bad ending but I'm srry I no this may be going slow and I'm srry but I have slot on my mind right now... Sorry 


	9. Bathtime

A/N Do u rlly think I would just leave it at that? PF! Ya right there will be sex in this chapter! U have bin warned!  
  
Hermione sat on her bed in her undergarments, she slowly brought herself up from her bed with a robe in her hand and began heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Come on," a soft voice said behind her, "let me join." Hermione felt someone wrap there arms around her pale waist.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione jumped ten feet in the air. Hermione turned and put her hands on Malfoys hard chest, "I said N–O and I know very well you can spell! Now tell me what does N–o spell??"  
  
"It spells no Granger, I can bloody well spell. I'm not three."  
  
"Good boy." Hermione patted Malfoys head, "Now leave..."  
  
"You know you want me too." Hermione pulled out of Malfoys arms and began to back towards to the bathroom.  
  
"No. You stay," she said in her best caveman voice, "Me go bath." Malfoy moved in closer to Hermione determined to have his own way. Hermione continued to back up till she felt the bathroom door behind her. Malfoy smirked and closed the space between them.  
  
"Come on," he began to grope her, "You know you want me to fuck your brains out," Malfoy whispered into her ear, giving it a little nibble, and making Hermione gasp. Malfoy began to grind his hips into Hermione's. "You want me back in you...."  
  
"Malfoy..." Hermione pleaded, her voice was hoarse. Malfoy cut her off, he swopped down and enclosed his lips with hers. He loved how she always tasted like strawberries. Hermione pulled away from Malfoy, "Fine." She gasped. *** (In great hall)  
  
"Hey Kasidy have you seen Herm?" Ginny asked as she caught her breath from chasseing after Kasidy all day.  
  
"Not since the Perfect meeting, she let me tag along.... I was bored, and after... well, I got kinda busy..." Kasidy shrugged.  
  
"It's ok..." Ginny sighed.  
  
"You can come up to the common room. We could play wizards chest I've never been that good..." Kasidy laughed.  
  
"SURE! Sounds like fun to me."  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
***(bak to our lovers)  
  
Wasting no time, Malfoy had already undressed Hermione and lay her in the bath tube. Hermione had never realized till then that the pool was three times the size of her own room.  
  
"Just like a Malfoy to bug and bug you, even SEDUCE me! And yet here I sit alone in a the bath tub... Men!" Hermione crossed her arms as she heard Malfoy snort. "Are you even coming in here?"  
  
"I am Granger I'm just taking my time." He cast her a smirk.  
  
"Well hurry or I'm getting o-" Before Hermione could finish what she was saying Malfoy touched her lips with his finger. He stared into her deep chocolate eyes. Without looking away, Malfoy started up some music and slid into the tub beside her. Hermione almost jumped as Malfoy placed his arm around her waist.  
  
"You talk to much." Malfoy kissed Hermione and mover her slightly so she was sitting on his thighs. He licked her lips his tongue asking for passage, and Hermione gladly gave it. His amazingly pale fingers were beginning to become an obsession with Hermione. She couldn't get enough of them... Especially as Malfoy began to caress her breast, she couldn't help but realease a small moan in his mouth. Without warning, Malfoy began to thrust into Hermione. Hermione gasped his name as she clawed at his shoulder making him shiver. Malfoy lowered his lips to Hermiones breast, and he began to nibble on them.  
  
"Oh Draco..." Hermione moaned. She began to move her body up and down his own. Malfoy moaned and bit his lip. He resumed thrusting into her. They moved together in rhythm. "Draco." Hermione yelled over and over again, as he brought her to her peak. Malfoy usually hated girls yelling out his name, they were always so needy, demanding him to tend to their every need... but this time was different. It just rolled of Hermiones tongue so well. It sounded so right.  
  
As her orgasm erupted he continued his rhythmic beat as if nothing had happened. Finally after Hermiones orgasm subsided he slowed his pace until he came to a stop. Hermiones face was flushed, her breath came in deep sighs as each swept over his neck. Malfoy looked over her, "Hermione you are truly beautiful." Hermione darted her eyes into Malfoy's icy blue ones.  
  
"Did you just call me Hermione?" her eyes looked as if they would pop out of her head any minute now.  
  
Malfoy chuckled, "For someone very smart you sure can't hear can you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione playfully splashed him.  
  
"Hey! That's it your mine!" Malfoy lunged at Hermione, who only peeped and swam for her life, "You can't swim forever! The tube's only so big!" Malfoy called after her.  
  
"Watch m-AH!" Malfoy had apparated (SP?) in front of Hermione and grabbed her, "Hey that's not fair!"  
  
"All fare in love and war, my pet." Malfoy held Hermione tight to him.  
  
"You... you love me?" Hermione said in shock. She would have never believed him...and before, she wouldn't have even doubted it. But this time...this time was different. The look in his eyes. They weren't as sharp...the cold storm wasn't raging in them... Before Malfoy could answer a yell came from the doorway and there stood a very disturbed girl. *** (Ginny/Kasidy view)  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"GINNY!" Malfoy covered Hermione with his front so Ginny couldn't see more then she needed too.  
  
"Yeah Hermione!" cheered Kasidy, "That's my girl!" Before anyone could say more Ginny slammed the door shut. She slowly leaned against the door.  
  
"Maybe they were just rubbing against each other?" Ginny asked hopefully. Unlike Kasidy, she didn't find the idea very appealing.  
  
Kasidy smiled, and almost teasingly replied, "No, no they were fucking."  
  
"For fuck sakes my virgin eyes!"  
  
"Virgin, eh?"  
  
"Yes virgin!" Ginny went red.  
  
"Yeah ok..." Kasidy rolled her eyes and, pulling her wand out, summoned a Coke.  
  
"You know those rot your teeth? You shouldn't drinking those." Ginny nagged eager to change the subject.  
  
"And you know you should fuck your brother's best friend brains out right?" Kasidy smirked and drank her coke calmly.  
  
"What?! How did you know that?"  
  
"I'm not blind hun! I can see chemistry! Just like I see Hermione and Malfoy up there together someday very soon if I have anything to do with it." Kasidy beamed, "Listen I've been playing this game for a long time, I know what's going on more than most people."  
  
"Don't you ever get tired?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"Of what, hun?"  
  
"Playing the guys, I mean come on, your almost done with your schooling this is your last year, and you've never had a steady guy... Doesn't that bug you?"  
  
"Yeah Ginny it does... It really does." Kasidy finished her Coke and sat on the coach, "Another game of chest while we wait for the lovers to get out of the bathroom?" Ginny shook her head and walked towards the board, "Don't worry Gin I won't tell, you never have to worry about that okay?" Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
A/N, I NO U CAN'T APPARATE IN HOGWARTS SRRY BUT I NEEDED IT THERE! I know a lot in one chapter but meh it all good lmao srry I haven't bin updating as much as I like but I've bin working none stop I've only had one day off in the last two weeks! GRRR! Anyway REVIEW CHILDREN! And tell me in ur reviews if you'd like more crazy a/n wit Zira and Andie in them cuz I think I can post one while I'm writtin my other chapter for this story! Well REVIEW! AND I LOVE MY BETA THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! 


	10. Places in Life

A.N I AM SOOOO SRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!! I've work 8am-5:30pm and then 6-8 everyday this week and the week b4 so I haven't gotten around to it! I feel so bad!!! ok well here I'm updating now! Enjoy the chappy! (May not be one of my best it was rushed) **In The Common Room**  
  
"Ha, I win again!" Kasidy beamed. Beating Ginny again for the 12th time in a row.  
  
"How do you do that? I thought you weren't any good at Chest." Ginny frowned.  
  
"Yes I've never really played Wizard Chest before now, but you see I kick but at Muggle Chest." Kasidy smiled trying to hold back her little laugh for tricking Ginny.  
  
"You think I should ask Harry to the-" Ginny was cut off by a very annoying little screech. (guess who **rolls eyes in annoyance**)  
  
"DRACEY!" Came the voice of the most beautiful, intelligent, man whore, Pansy. She walked throw the entrance of the common room. "Dra-oh , it's you Granger," Pansy looked over at Ginny who was glaring at her, "and she Weasly."  
  
"We have names you know, mines Kasidy, and this here is Ginny, Pansy." Kasidy tried her best to be nice.  
  
"Don't you dare call me Pansy! You... You filthy mudblood!" Pansy snarled. Kasidy stood to her feet so she was eye level with her. She looked her up and down like she was filth, her and her long auburn brown hair tied in a high pony tail. Her short mini skirt that let her ass cheeks fall out, and her dark green tank top with a bit of tissue stuck out of the side from her stuffing it to help her breast look bigger. Pansy s makeup look as if she was a reject from Rocky Horror. (PPL U HAVE TO SEE THAT MOVIE!!)  
  
"Don't you EVER call me a mudblood Pansy! You filthy slut!" The fire burned in both there eyes, you could see the hate inside them, "Don't you have some poor innocent guy to fuck? Or you out of money?"  
  
"Money? Why would I need money?" Pansy glared.  
  
"Because paying a guy would be the only way one would sleep with you skanky ass!" Kasidy gave her a bitched out looks and turned to look back at Ginny who was holding down a mountain of laughter, "Oh yes, you might wanna fix your stuffing there hun." Kasidy smiled sweetly. Ginny couldn't take it she burst out laughing, her eyes tearing up a bit.  
  
"SHUT UP WEASLY!" Pansy growled coming face to face with Ginny, "Before something bad happens to you." Pansy threatened.  
  
"Wow back your ass up, you come into my common room, then threaten my friends? Ok bitch is going to hell." Kasidy threw off her robes revealing her short jean skirt and her belly top white T-shirt, showing off her butterfly charm on her belly ring. She threw her hair over her shoulder, and stood in a fighting stance, "Let's go bitch."  
  
"Ha! You actually waste my time on you Granger?" Pansy laughed, "Now tell me where's my Dracey?"  
  
"He's busy at the moment." Kasidy glared.  
  
"Whatever where is he?" Pansy sneered. Kasidy pointed her finger to the bathroom door. Not braking eye contact.  
  
"You know where he is now leave." Pansy ignored Kasidy and walked up the stairs into the bathroom.  
  
**in the bathroom**  
  
Hermione was in a towel over the sink drying her hair, "I can't believe that just happened..." she muttered, half surprised Ginny had caught them, and half unhappy because she wanted to hear Malfoy s answer.  
  
"What are you thinking about Pet?" Malfoy purred in Hermione s ear, as he wrapped his arm around her towelled waist.  
  
"Nothing, and when did I become your pet?" Hermione teased, she was getting used to having Malfoy around. He treated her like a women, unlike Harry and Ron were she was considered one of the guys.  
  
"You don't want too be my pet?" Malfoy frowned, playfully kissing Hermione s neck.  
  
"I never said that..." Hermione closed her eyes, happy to feel Malfoy s soft lips on her neck.  
  
"Do you want to be my pet?" Hermione opened her eyes staring at Malfoy smirking reflection.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Malfoy shook his head smirking at her innocents.  
  
"Only you could get, will you go out with me, out of, you want to be m pet?"  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Well in a way..."  
  
"DRACEY!" The door flow open, Malfoy grabbed the towel Hermione was using to dry her hair with and wrapped it around his naked bottom half, "DRACO MALFOY!" Pansy shrieked, "What are you doing with this, this mudblood?"  
  
"She is not a mudblood she is more of a witch then you will ever be!" Malfoy clenched his fist. He was always told never to hit a girl, but Pansy wasn't really a girl.  
  
"Dracey have you gone crazy?" Pansy almost screamed, growing very red, "Her a better witch then me? Have you lost your mind? What has she done too you?" Pansy glared at Hermione. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Pansy.  
  
"Pansy I'm sorry, she didn't do anything to me."  
  
"Have you forgotten your place Draco?" Pansy glared.  
  
"No, have you?" Malfoy looked into her eyes. His eyes were always so cold, so poisonous when he looked at her. Pansy's were always lustful for him, the love she'd never have, "You do remember where you sit right?"  
  
"Yes, beside you" Pansy sighed.  
  
"Exactly, never forget that." Malfoy pattered Pansy s head as he left the bathroom, "I'm very tiered, I'm off to bed" Malfoy nodded his head at Pansy and snuck a little wink at Hermione. He walked swiftly to his room and shut the door.  
  
Pansy stocked up to Hermione, looking her the eyes, "You'd better watch you back stay away from him" Pansy turned on her heal and left muttering something like, "Master will be most pleased." Hermione rolled her eyes then looked at her watch shit, she had patrol to do.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked down the long corridor, she'd thought she'd heard voices coming from somewhere down there. She'd reached the end of the corridor, just a tall statue. Hermione leaned on it sighing, she was really tiered. As she sat up to leave she felt a arm wrap around her waist pulling her into the dark, "Why hello pretty." came a soft cool voice. Hermione mind went crazy, 'Not again...' she screamed in her head, as she slowly swept into the darkness of the hallway.  
  
A/n CLIFFHANGER! Wahahahahahahahahhahaha, anyway good, I wrote my other chapter all ready, and I will be typing it up later this week so I'll be posting in the next two weeks sometime in there.  
  
Andie** yes that will be good  
  
Zira** yes very  
  
Sweetthang** What the? Where did you two come from? Andie** we came from.  
  
Zira** DIRTY HELL!  
  
Andie nodded her head slowly** yes that's right, dirty **raises her eyebrows** hell.  
  
Sweetthang** hey I'm from down there, Yes. Friendly place that is  
  
Zira** Where's my goldfish? Everyone keeps promising me a goldfish and I don't see one.  
  
Andie** umm. I left it in the car.  
  
Zira** No seriously, everyone keeps telling me I can have one and I never get one.  
  
Sweetthang** Um. YOUR PANTS ARE ON FIRE!! **runs away**  
  
Zira** AHHH!! **flings her hands madly trying to put out the invisible flames**  
  
Andie** HEY SWEETTHANG WAIT UP!! **runs off after Sweetthang, leaving Zira alone putting out her invisible flames**  
  
Zira hangs her head in defeat** I wanna gold fish .  
  
**black out**  
  
OK EVERY ONE LOOK UP A "DUMMIES GUIDE TO INVADING HOGWARTS" AND READ IT!!! Or pay the price!!! Understood? 


	11. Falling Together

Hermione walked back to her common room sweaty, frustrated, and foliated. She marched up to her room and threw off her robes. He's not only raped her this time, he'd marked her, one hickey and three bruises. One was on her upper arm -where he grabbed her holding her tight to keep her from moving, the other on her stomach where he kicked her after he'd raped her, and the third on her ankle, from when she had kicked him in the knee and got him to fall, as she tried to run he grabbed her ankle.  
  
She closed her eyes trying to forget what happened, she could feel him ramming himself into her, hearing him tell her "If you'd only love me..." as she screamed at him to get off, begging him to stop. A warm tear flowed down her cheek, she lay on her bed naked. She closed her eyes tighter, as she slipped away.  
  
"What's wrong, pet?" Came a soft voice. Hermione jolted up in her bed opening her eyes, only to see she was no longer in her room, she was in pitch black, she could only see herself, no one else.  
  
"Draco? Draco where are you?" Hermione called out. She walked around trying to figure out where the hell she'd gone. A cold hand hit her shoulder. Hermione turned to come face to face, with what appeared to be a younger Voldomort. She backed away from him. "It can't be..." He looked her in the eye, smirking. He was different from when she had seen him last, she hadn't seen him since fifth year summer, when he had captured the Weasly family and killed off Percy. His black hair was a bit longer and messier, only slightly shorter then Harry. His eyes where so cold, he had been so old last time, and now... So young, and handsome. His lips full and lustiest.  
  
Hermione backed away from him again, slowly. He only smirked, moving with her body closer, and closer. She hit a wall, or what appeared to be one.  
  
"Why hello Granger, what a lovely surprise." He smirked, amused by the look of fear in her eyes. His power over her, he caressed her cheek.  
  
"Tom Riddle..." Hermione glared.  
  
"Tom? Why I haven't been called that in a very long time. Funny how I pictured you of all people calling me that." He smirked, "My name is Voldemort, I am a great wizard and the down fall of all half bloods, and muddlebloods, they are not worthy of the right to be wizards."  
  
"No," Hermione stood firm, "You are Tom Riddle, Voldomort is a powerful wizard yes, but he will never win." Hermione looked Tom up and down, "You are just a mere boy, maybe only a few years older then me, Voldomort has bin around for many years."  
  
Tom chuckled, "Been studying me have we?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
"You will be his down fall." He caressed Hermione cheek. She swatted his hand away, "Ooh feisty. I like you, you have such an innocent heart as tuff as you act. You know you will never be able to hide that." his smirk grow as he backed away slightly, cupping Hermione s cheek as he moved, "I can't wait to spoil that beautiful innocents."  
  
"I will never help you!" Hermione glared.  
  
"Now, now, think about how your friends and family will be effected by your answer." Toms smirk grow.  
  
"You leave them out of this, I won't let you hurt them."  
  
"We'll see about that..." Tom ran his hand down Hermiones neck, to the side of her body. Feeling her nice curved body under his icy cold hands. Tom stopped at her outer lower thigh. Hailing Hermione towards him pressing her body against his. "Oh I am going to have fun with you," Hermione tried to get out of his grasps, but nothing worked. He looked down at her smirking, snapping his fingers. Pictures of her Parents, Kasidy, Ginny, and Malfoy for some reason had appeared, in that order. "You will help me, wether you realize it or not." He kissed her rough and seductively, "Or they will die." he looked at the pictures all of them began to burn, they cried out in pain. Hermione tried to pull away from Tom, to help them, but he wouldn't release her from his hold. "If you do not obey me you will die too."  
  
The Pictures faded and Tom leaned over Hermione, he licked her neck up to her ear, "Wake up."  
  
**somewhere in a dark hiden castel**  
  
The room was pitch black, Wormtail stumbled throw it calling out to master. "Did it work?" He repeated over and over.  
  
"Yes." said a cloaked Death Eater, "I managed too bring him back, but killing his present self wasn't easy by any means." the cloaked man kicked the dead body of an older Volodomort.  
  
"Now, now be gental with my old body." Came a cold voice.  
  
"I am sorry my Master." the man kneeled.  
  
"Well I will forgive you this once. You did bring me too this time, and place from that damn diary. I thought I would never be free of that stupid book." Tom Riddle hissed, "You did very nicely with this job," Tom looked down at his body, the diary had only aged him by two years, or so, "What is your name?"  
  
"I have no name my master." The man did not look up too his new master.  
  
"I see throw you child. But as you wish, you will remain as you are, nameless." Tom turned too Wormtail, "She has received the message. My plan will form perfectly." he smirked.  
  
"Very good my lord." Wormtail smiled slyly, "What about Malfoy?"  
  
"I have a very good feeling that he cares about this mudblood, she is very powerful. I do not want her harmed by anyone but me understood?" Tom looked at Wormtail, "Tell the others as well, she is not too be touched unless by my hand." Tom looked down at the cloaked man, "That does not apply too you." he smirked, "I like how you've broken her."  
  
"Thank you my master." the man smirked under his cloak.  
  
"Be a bit more carful though, I do not want you getting caught by Potter or Grangers cousin." Tom smirked, "That would ruin the fun."  
  
"Yes master." The cloaked death eater rose and left the room.  
  
"Master?" Wormtail squeaked.  
  
"What is it Wormtail?" Tom rolled his eyes already annoyed by his stupid servant. "How does he know Granger?"  
  
"He's bin getting close to her for me." Tom smirked, "You know I never did I like you Wormtail... And I need some fun." his smirk grow as he raised his wand, "Let's see if this still works shall we?" Wormtail let out a yelp.  
  
"Please master..." Wormtail cowered, "I helped you... I gave you my hand, my life..."  
  
"Correction, you helped that old bastered laying on the ground there." Tom smirked, "Say good bye"  
  
"Mast-" Wormtail began but was cut off by his own blood curdling scream.  
  
"Stupid fool." Tom kicked Wormtails lifeless body. "Malfoy!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Yes master?" Lusifer bowed his head.  
  
"Tell the others, news of the old lord being dead must be passed on to all my new subjects, understood?" Tom sneered.  
  
"Yes my lord." Lusifer bowed and left the room.  
  
"He will fall to me... And She will join me or die" Tom smirked.  
  
**back in the room***  
  
Hermione woke up with a jolt and a scream. "NO!" she looked around her room, her breathing deep and shallow, "Oh god no..." she ran her hands throw her hair.  
  
"Pet what's wrong?" Malfoy ran in the room, his hair wet and him only wearing a bath robe.  
  
"Ummm nothing... Just a bad dream." Hermione looked him over again, "Is it morning already?" she looked down at herself still naked. "Shit!" Hermione Covered herself with a sheet, but it was to late Malfoy had seen the bruises.  
  
"I've seen you naked before Pet... What's that on your stomach?" Malfoy walked over to the bed and sat down beside Hermione pulling her closer to him. She winced slightly, still in a lot of pain from her previous night. "What happen to you?" Malfoy looked down at her, his eyes full of concern and worry.  
  
"I... I fell..." Hermione lied biting her lip slightly.  
  
"Don't lie to me Pet." Malfoy looked at her sternly, "But don't tell me if you wish." Malfoy loosened his grip on Hermione.  
  
"Ok, who are you?" Hermione looked up at Malfoy, backing away from him slightly. Malfoy only shock his head and chuckled.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy. Who else would I be?"  
  
"Your acting funny..." Hermione eyed him fishily.  
  
"You know, pet, I think I've taken a liking too you... I have no idea why..." Malfoy kissed her forehead tenderly, "Your different then the other girls, pet..."  
  
"No I'm just not a bubble head like that prat Pansy." Hermione laughed poking Malfoy playfully. He only smirked kissing her soft lips, 'Merl... She's so beautiful...'  
  
"That you aren't." Malfoy looked deep into Hermiones eyes, "I have something too ask you, Pet"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to the ball?" Hermione looked as if she was in deep thought, of course she knew the answer before the question, was asked.  
  
"Ok." She shrugged smiling happy as anyone could ever be.  
  
"That's great!" Malfoy beamed, "I mean... Ok then." Malfoy looked down at his watch, "I have too go have a shower now." Malfoy smiled at Hermione and kissed her forehead. "You better get your things and start getting ready too." he patted her head and left to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione picked up her cloths and got a robe on. She thought Kasidy wouldn't like too see her naked.  
  
A/n I no this took me longer I am sooooooooo sorry!!!! I've bin super busy! 


	12. Halloween Ball

A/n hey I said I typed it up and I did so enjoy and yes I do have betas for ur information and I'm telling you ppl right now I am a horrible speller...  
  
The night of the ball approached quickly. Hermione, Kasidy, and Ginny could hardly hold down their excitement, this was going too be the best night they have had all year. Dumbledore had given them the day off so the students would be able to finish their costumes and go to Hogsmeade if they wished as well.  
  
The girls spent the day in their room putting on their finishing touches to their costumes. Kasidy had come up with the idea of being gothic whores.  
  
Hermione choose to wear a pink tank top with a long black mesh sleeve shirt overtop with a black mini skirt and pink mesh over top of it, passing the length of the black skirt. Her shoes where pink platforms and her hair were in two braided pony tails pink and black ribbon threaded through them.  
  
Ginny choose an outfit that suited her pale skin and ravishing red locks. She wore a forest green tub top, with a black and green plaid skirt. Her makeup was lightly applied, her eye shadow smoky grey. She had tied her hair up like Pebbles from the Flintstones and decided to wear black stilettos.  
  
Kasidy decided to wear a black tank top, wit straps looked like belts with spikes on them. She wore a black bat belly ring with red eyes, under her top. Her skirt was black mini skirt, with a big black belt that matched her shirt straps. Her legs were attired in fishnets and black spiked stilettos.  
  
"Where are they?" Ginny asked, her voice laced in annoyment.  
  
"If they don't come soon we will be late getting in..." Kasidy mumbled while bite her lip anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be here, soon I hope." Hermione muttered as she finished applying pink and black nail polish to her nails. She blew on them delicately to make them dry faster.  
  
"They better be here soon... Or I'll kill all three of them." Ginny shock her fist dramatically.  
  
"You would kill little old me?" Ginny turned in surprise to Harry, smiling down at her. He was wearing big black baggy jeans and a black muscle shirt with rips in it showing his muscles off. Ginny threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
"You know as mad as I get, I could never kill you." She cooed, smiling at him playfully.  
  
"What about me?" Adrien piped up.  
  
"I think Kasidy wouldn't like that..." Ginny giggled.  
  
"No I wouldn't like that at all." Kasidy stated. She looked Adriem up and down, assessing his attire. He was wearing black and grey baggy army pants, with the bottoms tucked into lace up army boots. He wore a black muscle shirt, as well, but his had no holes andwas tight to his skin, maximizing the effect of his muscles. "He's too damn hot to kill." Kasidy said, eyes glistening at Adrien. He walked over and up to her, picked her up over his shoulder, and began walking off the her bedroom.  
  
"We'll see you guys later." Adrien winked at the others, closing the door behind them that was soon filled the room with laughing and giggling.  
  
"Put me down!" Kasidy laughed, squirming around.  
  
Adrien sighed, "Fine, wreck my fun." Adrien whined, puttting her down on the ground gently.  
  
Kasidy smiled at him, "Sorry about that, love."  
  
"Can we go now please!?" Ginny whined, tapping her foot.  
  
"Well someone's in a hurry." Hermione Teased.  
  
"I just want to dance Herm! I can't wait! Can we please, please, please, please, please, go now?" Ginny begged.  
  
"Yes fine... I guess Draco isn't going to come after all..." Hermione sighed.  
  
"He'll be there. Draco told me to tell you he would be running late." Adrien said, glancing at the Hermione.  
  
"Sure, now you tell me after I have a heart attack! Thinking Draco might have actually stood me up!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Naw... He wouldn't do that, he cares too much." Adrien hugged Kasidy, holding her close.  
  
"Cares? Draco Malfoy, cares about me?!" Hermione asked in a slightly shocked voice, "I doubt he cares. Probably just... um... I'm not sure but I doubt he cares."  
  
"My dear Herm, hide it all you want. We all know there's more then lust in both of your eyes when they meet." Kasidy smirked. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Kasidy butted in, "Shall we go now?"  
  
"Yes, lets." Ginny pulled Harry along, eager too get away from Malfoy and Hermione's personal love live.  
  
**in the great hall**  
  
Ginny held Harry's hand as they entered the Great Hall. She looked around to see waves of different house colors and the odd pink and purple.  
  
"Wow..." Ginny smiled, in complete aw of the decorations.  
  
"I second that." Harry smiled looking down at Ginny, who only blushed and held his hand tight.  
  
"They're so cute." Kasidy smirked, hugging Adrien for the hundredth time. Adrien smiled kissing Kasidy slowly.  
  
"Yeah they are pretty nice couple." he smiled softly.  
  
"Let's sit over at that table." Hermione tugged at Ginny and Kasidy's arm and walked over to a six-person table.  
  
The table had a midnight black tablecloth over it with orange pumpkin plates. Beside the plates were tall, black goblets with orange swirls all over them. Confetti shaped as black and orange cats where sparkled all over the table.  
  
"Harry come on I want to dance, please?" Ginny pulled Harry too the dance floor.  
  
"Yeah I want to dance too, come on Adrien." Kasidy jumped up off Adrien's lap and pulled him into the dance floor.  
  
A new song began, Kasidy and Ginny dragged both boys to the floor and pulled them in close to them, Moving their bodies against each others.  
  
Kasidy placed her hands on Adrien's shoulder, pulling him to her body, grinding her hips into his. Feeling the heat of their bodies touch. Adrien began to move his hands on Kasidy's hips holding her close to him, as he also moved his hips with hers, feeling her slender and delicate figure against his body. Running his hands up and down, from Kasidy's lower hip to her upper stomach. Kasidy pulled Adrien over slightly, moving him so her back was pressed against his chest. Adrien moved his hands down Kasidy's legs and back up to the rim of her skirt, feeling her soft pale legs. Running her hand down Adrien's cheek, and his neck, Kasidy could feel his pulse quickening. Adrien placed his hand over Kasidy's, spinning her so she faced him. He then looked deep into her eyes, dipped her slightly, and kissed her passionately. Kasidy broke from his sweet lips looking up into his eyes, searching them. Adrien placed his hand within Kasidy's and pulled her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, disgrace..." Hermione hear Flint sneer.  
  
Hermione smirked watching Kasidy and Adrien leave, shaking her head and smiling at how cute they were.  
  
"Adrien might be the one for her after all..." Hermione smiled hopefully. She gazed over at Harry and Ginny.  
  
They were staring deep into each others eyes, leaning their foreheads against each other. Ginny kissed Harry and smiled as she did a body roll against him. Harry smiled slyly and pulled Ginny gently to the outside garden.  
  
Hermione shock her head again. It hadn't been even three songs and both of her best friends had left with their dates for, most likely, a small snogging session. Again Hermione heard Flint mutter something along the lines of, "Damn Potter and his charm with the ladies... Makes me sick too the stomach..."  
  
Just then Hermione felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Hermione turned slowly to come face to face with a very good looking Malfoy. She looked him up and down his hair was spiked messily. He was wearing black baggy pants, with zippers and big pockets all over it, his shirt was a black muscle shirt with a zipper running diagonally on it, the zipper was undone hanging loosely over his muscular stomach. He was also wearing a spiked black bracelet.  
  
Hermione smirked, "My, my we do clean up nicely." Malfoy smiled cheekily, pulling Hermione in close to his body, running his hands up and down her body stopping at her lower hips.  
  
"Could say the same for you." He swooped down and captured Hermione's lips with his own, not that Hermione mined in the least. He kissed Hermione passionately, licking her lips, begging for entrance, which Hermione gladly gave. They stood there for what seemed like hours, kissing each other passionately.  
  
Flint grabbed a hold of Malfoy's shoulder and jerked him back a, taking Malfoy's lips off Hermione. "What are you doing Malfoy? Are you trying to upset our new master?" Flint sneered. Malfoy jerked his shoulder away from Flint's hand.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me." Malfoy growled, grabbing Hermione's hand and lead her away to another table, away from Flint.  
  
"What does he mean new Master?" Hermione tried too look Malfoy in the eye but he avoided her questionable gaze.  
  
"About a week ago a masked Death eater killed the old Voldomort and brought forth a new Voldomort. Do you remember the diary from second year? That held his past form in it, and by feeding of Ginny he came too live?" Hermione shook her head slowly, "Well the Death Eater used the old Voldomort as a sacrifice and brought forth a much younger, much stronger Voldomort... Being in the Diary so long only aged him by two of three years instead of fifty." Malfoy looked up at Hermione trying too read her eyes. They looked confused but at the same time a deep fear flashed over them.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth too speak but was interrupted by someone grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of her chair. Hermione looked up too see Ron smiling down at her holding tight too her wrist. "Ron what are you doing here? Don't you have a detention?"  
  
"Yes but I left early to have te pleasure of seeing you tonight." Hermione shivered, Ron latly ever since that night, had spoken so cooly too her, so smooth. It made her feel sick. "Come on, just one dance and then I?ll go back. I promise." Ron pulled Hermione too the dance floor before her or Malfoy could say anything. He pulled Hermione close, pressing her against his body making sure Malfoy couldn?t see her discomfort, "Stay away from Malfoy. My master has plans for him." Ron hissed.  
  
"Your master?" Hermione looked up surprised, as much as a bastard Ron had turned into the last month she had never suspected this. "Voldomort?" Hermiones voice quivered for a moment. Her dream of Tom Riddle flashed in her mind.  
  
Ron smirked and chuckled slightly, "Yes Voldomort, I?m assuming Malfoy already told you about the old Voldomort passing and a new, stronger Voldomort rising."  
  
"Tom Riddle..." Hermione gasped.  
  
"You will address my master properly." Ron hissed kissing Hermione roughly.  
  
"No! Ron stop!" Hermione pushed him away, "Tell your Master I will not be one of his ponds!" Hermione stomped on Rons foot so he would release her and stormed off to Malfoy. Leaving a very pissed off Ron behind cursing at her.  
  
Hermione plopped down in her seat beside Malfoy. "What?s wrong, Mi?" Malfoy kissed Hermiones forehead.  
  
"Mi?" Hermione looked a bit amused at the new nick name he had given her. Only one person in her whole life had called her Mi (pronounced My) that was her Grandpa. He died so long ago, being called Mi again made her feel warm and happy inside.  
  
"Yes, Mi..." Malfoy let a small hopeful smile grace his lips.  
  
"Nothing Draco... It's nothing..." Hermione hugged Malfoy tight.  
  
"Mi..." Malfoy pulled Hermione away so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Please Draco can we just forget it for now... I just want too have a good time tonight, please?" Malfoy sighed and nodded his head 'yes'. Hermione smiled softly, and whispered, "Thank you..."  
  
"Anything for you Mi. Come on you said you wanted too dance.? Malfoy stood up and held out his hand for hers. Hermione smile grow and she took hold of Malfoys hand. He pulled her too the dance floor, throw a crowd of slow dancing children. Malfoy pulled her in close, and Hermione lay her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Malfoy then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, holding her tight, he swooped her lips down too her ear and sang the lyrics softly too her.  
  
"I will never find another lover sweeter than you, Sweeter than you And I will never find another lover more precious than you More precious than you Girl you are close to me you're like my mother, Close to me you're like my father, Close to me you're like my sister, Close to me you're like my brother You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
And all my life I've prayed for someone like you And I thank God that I, that I finally found you All my life I've prayed for someone like you And I hope that you feel the same way too Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of.....baby  
  
Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger, You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above, For sending me your love, I cherish every hug, I really love you And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you, And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby All my life I've prayed for someone like you And I hope that you feel the same way too Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow. You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down, You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow, You picked me up when I was down You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow, You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too, Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life, I've prayed for someone like you, And I thank God that I, that I finally found you All my life I've prayed for someone like you Yes, I pray that you do love me too All my life I've prayed for someone like you And I thank God that I, that I finally found you All my life I've prayed for someone like you Yes, I pray that you do love me too"  
  
As the song ended Malfoy looked deeply into Hermiones eyes. Hermione only stood there smiling. Just as Malfoy went too kiss her 'Ballroom Blits' by Sweet came on full blast over the Great Hall.  
  
"After this song First years must leave!" Came Justins voice.  
  
Malfoy smirked inches away from Hermiones lips, she leant in and kissed him sweetly, and smirked. "Well are you going too dance with me?" Hermione began to dance crazily around Malfoy. 'Even when she's acting so innocent and childish she's still so sexy.' Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the waist and twirled her around him.  
  
Beginning to dance a little crazy himself. He was actually enjoying acting like a fool.  
  
A/n there u are I?m half way done writing the next chapter it will be up sooner then this one was I really hope u guys like it and can see past my many grammatical errors 


	13. The Starting of Something New

A/n I'm still looking for more Betas. Please if you wish for this story too continue I need more Betas, my friend Zira is doing it now but she does have a busy schedule. Anyway on with the story.  
  
THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE BIN WARNED!  
  
The Starting of Something New  
  
The dance went splendid. Malfoy was taken aback by Hermione grace and beauty. She was so cute and innocent and yet, so full of fire and spark.  
  
Malfoy smiled as he pulled her close for the last song. Holding her slender body close too him, letting his arms fall down the soft mesh of shirt, feeling her warm skin in the fabrics holes. He smiled bringing her in closer inhaling the sweet smell of Strawberries. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, letting her long hair fall over his shoulder and some of his neck, tickling him slightly. She felt his skin twitch as her hair slowly fell across his chest, throw the opening of his shirt. Smelling his colon, Gender One (If you have not smelt that Colon you really have missed the most orgasmic smell in your life, lmao).  
  
Hermione held on tight never wanting too let go of Malfoy as he quietly sang the song. She was surprised he took any interest on a Muggle song and band. He tightened his hold around her waist when Flint walked by glaring at him. Malfoy growled in his throat, sending death glares at Flint.  
  
Hermione had to fight herself from giggling; he acted so protective of her. Like she was his and only his.  
  
The song slowly faded but both Hermione and Malfoy held tight too each other, not ready to come back too the real world. But yet, just live in their world forever. A small voice brought them back too reality.  
  
"Thank you for attending our Halloween Ball. We hope you enjoyed your night."  
  
"Mi." Malfoy whispered, "I was wondering. Would you stay the night with me? I mean we have no classes tomorrow and." Malfoy stood there not looking up at Hermione. He looked like he was almost blushing and at a loss for words.  
  
"Shhh." Hermione placed a finger too his soft light rosy lips, "I would love too spend the night with you." Malfoy seemed too beam at this answer. He held Hermiones hand and smiled down at her.  
  
"Shall we my lady?" Malfoy bowed letting Hermione lead the way out of the hall.  
  
"Thank you my kind Sir." Hermione smirked down at him walking in front of him. As they walked out of the Great Hall Malfoy wrapped his pail arms around Hermiones waist. Pulling her into him, holding her warm flesh against his body. Malfoy pressed his lips against Hermiones soft neck, planting kisses up and down her neck. "Draco." she purred softly.  
  
"Mmm, Mi you're so beautiful." Malfoy whispered softly against Hermione skin, as he nibbled her neck slowly and teasingly. He let her go slowly, "We should wait till we get back too my room to finish this Mi."  
  
"I believe you're right Draco." Hermione turned kissing him slowly, tasting him. "Come on now Draco." She smiled sweetly, in twinning her fingers with his walking down the dark hallway too their Common Room.  
  
When they reached their Common Room Hermione checked too see if Kasidy had returned but no sign of her. "She's most likely at Adriens." Hermione smiled at Malfoy.  
  
"Good, now no one will hear your moaning." He teased smirking seductively at her.  
  
"Oh really?" Malfoy nodded a sly grin on his face, "And who said you were getting any anyways?" Hermione poked his chest.  
  
"I believe I did." Malfoy smirked and Hermione backed away slightly.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Hermione tried not too smile but let out a laughing yelp as Malfoy went too snatch her up in his arms. She ran over the back of the couch. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Here Mi-Mi." He teased playfully; as he walked slowly over the couch, ready too pounce at any moment. Hermione backed away low too the ground and ready too run at any given moment.  
  
"Draco, stop it." She laughed, pushing him back as he went too grab her waist.  
  
"I'm not stopping till I have a nice little prize in my bed." Malfoy smirked at her looking seductively at her as he came closer. Backing her into a corner.  
  
Hermione felt a book press into the left side of her back as her right side was pressed against a wall. "Ah no!" Hermione laughed as Malfoy took her moment of weakness and picked her up over his shoulder.  
  
"Wahahahaha! I caught myself a real pretty this time." He laughed in a mocking evil tone.  
  
"Oh dear! What will you do too me?!" Hermione gave the best impression of a 'damsel in distress'.  
  
"I guess I'll have too tie you down and give you the best fucking of your life." Malfoy walked into her room placing Hermione on the silky green sheets.  
  
"Oh no! Anything but that!" Hermione throw her hand too her head pretending to faint.  
  
Malfoy smirked, crawling over her body. He watched her body take form against the silk. His lips began too kiss down her soft neck, smelling her sweet Strawberry scent, sucked on her neck slightly making her give him a soft moan. Hearing her soft moan made him shiver, "Mmm Draco." He ran his hands up and down her body, feeling her soft curved body under his hands. Hermione reached up too undo Malfoys pants but he placed his hands within her, in twining their fingers. He held her hands with his pulling both pair of hands above her head. Letting go of her left hand, as he let his hand drift down Hermione body, caressing her cheek, neck, her chest, her breast, fondling her. Hermione arched her back slightly moving her breast more into Malfoys touch, moaning under a bitten lip. Malfoy uttered sweet hushes to her, smirking. He kissed her soft lips softly, letting his tongue wander around the bottom lip teasing her mouth. His right hand released Hermiones hand, running his hand down her side, resting it on her hip.  
  
Hermione went too wrap her arms around his neck and bring him in for a sweet kiss, but he pulled away from her. Malfoy began kissing down her neck, following his hands trail closely, letting his tongue wander once and awhile. As he kissed down too her thigh he raised her skirt up slightly. Hermione held her breath slightly. Malfoy smirked, "I'm going too have too do something about all these cloths." He reached for his wand on the bed stand and muttered something. Hermione shivered, now very cold, feeling goose bumps cover her body. She looked down too so herself body completely naked.  
  
"I'm naked!" She gasped, looking up in surprise. (lol sorry I had too put that)  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing." He smirked, "My, my look at those goose bumps, we will have too do something to warm you up." Malfoy resumed his kisses down the newly exposed skin. Hermione whimpered softly in pleasure, as he kissed her mound.  
  
"Draco." Hermione whispered softly biting her lip.  
  
"Yes Mi?" Malfoy queued quietly against her lips, licking them softly.  
  
"I've never experienced this." Hermione felt her cheeks go red as she shivered from Malfoys long tongue licking her lips, slowly.  
  
"Don't worry Mi, you will enjoy this." Malfoy spoke softly against her skin. He parted her lips and flicked his tongue around her clit, tasting her sweet juices. His tongue continued to explore the sweet new land, going crazy from the new honey like taste. He cut short as Hermione pants and moans grow louder. "Shhh you'll wake Kasidy." He teased against her lips. He stopped letting her breathing return too normal, and let the heat from her legs radiate off his cheeks.  
  
Finally Hermiones breathing returned too normal, calm and relaxed. "I'm not finished yet Mi." Malfoy whispered seductively. He dipped his tongue inside Hermione, making her gasp and arch her back against the bed. Malfoy flicked his tongue in and out. His hands were placed on her hips rocking her slowly onto his tongue. As Hermione was about to reach her climax, Malfoy stopped, making her gasp again. Her breathing was deep and ragged. Malfoy only smirked kissing her mound moving his way up.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly still replaying the night before in her mind. She felt Malfoys arms tighten around her waist, holding her close too him. Quickly Hermione snuggled back down, hoping Malfoy wouldn't notice her bodies movement.  
  
"Good Morning Mi." He kissed her check softly, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I slept very well." Hermione paused for a moment, smiling. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Most excellently with you by my side." Malfoy held Hermione close too his body. Letting his gaze wander over her naked body. Her breast, stomach, legs; they all drove him insane, just thinking about them made him go hard. "I have something too ask you."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione questioned with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Well."  
  
**Kasidy/Adrien**  
  
Kasidy lay on Adriens bed in her undergarments head plopped on his chest. Listening too his heartbeat she could feel the rise and dropping of his chest. She smiled; she had never felt this way about anyone in her life. When Adrien was around she felt so completed.  
  
As she began too draw patterns on his chest she felt his muscles tense and release. Kasidy froze and stop drawing on Adriens chest, lying as still against him as she could.  
  
Adrien opened his eyes slowly, letting them drift down Kasidys semi naked body draped over his. Her slightly tanned skin, her lacy black bra and matching panties, down her slim legs. He looked back up her body feeling himself begin to be aroused. Looking into Kasidy eyes he smiled, kissing her soft sweet lips.  
  
He broke the kiss suddenly and looked deep into Kasidys eyes. "Kasidy will you go out with me? I know you don't like going steady with guys but. I just never felt this way before. I feel happy, and full of energy just so."  
  
"Complete." Kasidy spoke quietly and shyly.  
  
"That's exactly right. So what do you say Kas?" Adrien looked hopefully at Kasidy, with one of his sexiest smirks plastered on his face.  
  
"Well."  
  
**Back too Hermione and Draco**  
  
"Will you go out with me? I know I've hurt you in the past, and I promise I will I never do that again Mi. I was afraid of you. Too show I carried and had feelings, weaknesses which people could destroy me with. Mi I know now that caring for you and wanting too be with you is worth any torture, as long as you are by my side. With the new lord on the rise we will have hard times. But we can surpass them and be together I know we can do it. So Mi will you go out with me?" Malfoy looked up at Hermione, hopefully.  
  
"I know you care Draco, and I too was afraid of getting too now you and opening up too others. I was afraid that caring for someone would let people use my feelings too hurt me. Draco I care about you so much and I know that Tom Riddle is now rising again but we can beat him I know we can. The question remains, Will you join us? Or hold your name true as a Malfoy?" Hermione looked up caringly at Malfoy. Knowing whatever he decided that she would always care for him. Maybe even love him.  
  
"Mi you know I would change anything for you. But if I turn my back on my father he will come after me, maybe even you. If you where ever hurt by him or any of that Dark lords minions. I'd die." Malfoy paused his eyes watering slightly, "No I will not let you be hurt by them."  
  
"Yes." Hermione whispered softly, looking deep into Malfoys eyes, knowing he would never hurt her now.  
  
"Pardon?" Malfoy looked as if he had died and gone too heaven.  
  
"Yes, yes I will go out with you." Hermiones voice gained more confidence.  
  
**Back too Kasidy and Adrien**  
  
Kasidy lay there looking up at Adrien, "Well." she wanted too say 'yes', every little voice in her head was telling her too say yes. All that is but one, 'No don't do it!' The little voice called out, 'You can't! You might be hurt again! Your heart can't handle that! Not again.' The voice drifted off.  
  
True Kasidy did have a weak heart, and yes she had bin hurt in the past but would Adrien hurt her? It was after all only her parents who know of her condition. She dare not tell anyone in fear of being treated different. "Yes." Kasidy heard herself whisper softly.  
  
"What did you say?" Adrien wore a small smile, his eyes full of hopefulness.  
  
"Yes I will go out with you." Kasidy smirk, "Are you deaf?" She teased poking him as he scooped her up into a huge hug.  
  
As if he knew what she was thinking Adrien whispered softly too her, "I will never hurt you." Kasidy smiled hugging Adrien tighter then before.  
  
"We should get dressed and head down too breakfast." She poked his forehead.  
  
"You mean lunch my dear." Adrien kissed Kasidys sweet lips slowly. Sitting up and helping her off the bed, "Come on I'll let you join me in a shower." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, let me join." Kasidy scoffed. A fake shocked expression plastered too her face.  
  
"Yes let you." Adrien smirked grabbing his towel and headed too the bathroom, Kasidy close behind him.  
  
*So ends our time with Kas and Adrien, and back too Herm and Draco**  
  
Since we last left Malfoy and Hermione they had moved from the bedroom too the bathroom then back too the bedroom.  
  
Hermiones wet hair fell on Malfoys silky green pillowcases. Plops of wet marks scattered over the pillow. Her body was wrapped tightly with a towel, as she lay looking at Malfoys ceiling. "You're getting my pillow cases wet." Malfoy teased.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Hermione flipped her hair sending a few stare water droplets towards him. Malfoy gapped.  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"Oh I think I did." Hermione smirk, pushing herself up and backing against the headboard.  
  
"Do I need too teach you a lesson Mi?" Malfoy smirked crawling over Hermione, only a green towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Your not horny again are you?" Hermione looked shocked and then smirked playfully.  
  
"I'm sorry Mi you're just so beautiful I want too make you mine, have sweet passionate sex with you all the time." Malfoy paused now completely on top over Hermione. "Unless you're spent that is." He smirked kissing her softly.  
  
"I think I might have one more round in me before we go too lunch." Hermione smirked pulling Malfoy too the side taking off her golden towel and throwing it carelessly too the floor. She then undid Malfoys towel and throw it next too her on the floor. Then she straddled Malfoys hips, feeling him be aroused already.  
  
Rocking her hips, Hermione teased the tip of Malfoys cock with her lips. Wet with her juices. She watched as Malfoy tensed slightly hardening against her warm and welcoming lips. Lowering herself onto him slowly, taking him deep inside her. Again, Hermione rocked her hips moving up and down Malfoy. She watched him bite down a moan looking up at her in pleasure.  
  
Moving her body up and down Malfoys. Pressing her breast against his chest as she thrust her hips onto him taking him deep into her heat. She sat up and began too bounce up and down on his cock. The angel was positioned so he rubbed against her walls exactly too her pleasure. Hermione looked down making sure he enjoyed it as well.  
  
Malfoy looked quite pleased as Hermione rid him a little roughly but he liked it. No girl had ever taken charge. None had given him real pleasure like this. He gasped as Hermione licked his nipple as she still rid him, these where new sensations for him. Shivering as she nibbled his nipple. Malfoy looked up at her with lustful eyes, as they lingered down her breast, and he watched as she claimed him as hers.  
  
Hermione began too move her hips at a faster pace feeling Malfoy harden further inside her. "Slow down." he murmured biting his lip.  
  
"Why would you want me too do that?" Hermione smirked going faster hearing a low growled moan escape Malfoys lips. Closing his eyes slowly trying to keep himself in check.  
  
"I'm going too cum if you don't slow down." His eyes remained close as his breathing became ragged and deep. 'Any moment now.' Hermione bit her lip feeling him tighten inside her. She buckled her hips going faster, ignoring the bed hitting the wall and another deep moan from Malfoy. "God Mi yes." Malfoy shot his eyes open as he spilt his seed inside Hermione.  
  
Feeling his warm cum inside her made Hermione shiver. She kept riding him not letting up her pleasurable torture. "Oh god Mi. Your so tight and warm." Malfoy growled as he pulled himself out of her and rolled her over so he was on top. "Now it's my turn." He thrust into her fast and hard, but not hard enough too hurt her. Hermione moaned feeling Malfoy thrust hard and fast repeatedly into her.  
  
He went faster and faster knowing she enjoyed it greatly, she had excited him very badly. For that he was going too make her scream with pleasure and beg for him too stop. Grabbing onto the headboard for support he began thrusting deeper making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
"Oh god Draco! YES!" Hermione screamed clawing at his back, making little cannels of fresh bleeding skin. Hermione felt herself becoming num with pleasure as he slowed down feeling her walls tighten around his cock. She whimpered softly, wanting for him too bring her over the edge.  
  
Malfoy had felt Hermione dig her nails into him but that only excided him further. He moved his thrust into long hard one, making Hermione give pleasured gasps. Hermiones body was going crazy with pleasure he could tell by the look in her eyes. She looked as if she was in a very pleased state. He began feeling her body going limp obviously not used too all this pleasure at once. Malfoy smirked at himself, her body would have too get used too this kind of treatment. He once again picked up his pace grabbing the headboard and thrusting deep into her. Hermione let out a scream of pleasure.  
  
"Draco. Oh god Draco." Hermione face was red and her body was sweating, her hair already wet from the shower they had taken. She closed her eyes feeling her orgasm ripple over her body. Taking both her and Malfoy by surprise. "Oh Draco." Hermione panted feeling her body still num with the after effect of the pleasure she had just endured.  
  
"I think we need another shower." Malfoy smirked, "What do you say Mi?"  
  
"I think if what just happened now happens in the bathroom I'll die of pleasure." Hermione sighed her breathing still ragged and deep. Malfoy pulled out of her and laid beside Hermione snuggling her into his chest.  
  
"Ok I'll make you a deal. We go have a shower together and no sex, just a nice shower with you and me. I promise I'll behave myself."  
  
"Sounds lovely." Hermione smiled and Malfoy stood extending his hand too hers. She smiled taking his hand and walking off for another shower with her new bow, Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/n SO what do yeah think? Better then the other chapters? A lot of sex I no but hey! What are yeah gonna do? REVIEW MY CHILDREN GO REVIEW! 


	14. Convicted

A/n hey, hey! How are ya all? That's great! lol READ AND REVIEW MY CHILDREN! Convicted  
  
Hermione and Draco (yes I'm calling him Draco from now on!) had bin going out for three weeks. It was nearly the end of November. Soon Christmas would come and Draco would have to pledge his allegiance to the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater.  
  
Draco had gone to Dumbledore with Hermione two weeks after they started dating. He had informed Dumbledore that Tom Riddle was on the rise and was seeking new and stronger power. Dumbledore had asked Hermione too leave after about the first twenty minutes of Draco spilling out the truth, and betraying his family name.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
"Professor I'm worried about Hermione, she told me she had a dream the same night Tom Riddle was brought back. He came too her and told her that she would be some mans downfall. I am worried for her safety." Draco looked grimly at his Professor.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy where you not supposed too take over for Voldomort when he died?" Draco nodded, "So would you not technically be the new Dark Lord and Tom Riddle your predecessor?" Dumbledore wore his normal sparkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"That would be right..." Draco paused; he was the new dark lord. He had never thought of it that way. Thinking that Tom Riddle was the new Dark Lord, when really it was he, "But where does Hermione fall into all of this?" Draco questioned still a bit mystified.  
  
"My dear Mr. Malfoy, she would be your downfall and his rising... Do you not think, even though you and Miss. Granger have only bin together a short while, that you and her are soul mates?" Draco paused Dumbledore was right, he did believe him and Hermione would be together forever. "You see by using her, he can get you to do anything he wishes... You may be right Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger could be in serious danger..."  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
Draco was brought out of his thoughts with Hermione kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you in Potions, ok?" She called over her shoulder as she began too walk down the hall.  
  
"Please let me walk you to class Mi..." Draco grabbed her hand softly, looking down at her with warm concerned eyes.  
  
"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione frowned, "Lately you haven't let me go anywhere on my own. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing..." He lied, "I just want too spend every moment that I live with you Mi." Draco felt badly for not telling Hermione the real reason why he didn't want too leave her side, but what he said was not a lie either.  
  
"Aw, Draco I know my love. Don't worry we'll have all Potions together." She smiled looking up at him heartedly. "Now we both have too go, or we'll both be late. Now shoo." Hermione smirked giving him another small kiss and skipped down the hallway and around the corner too the stairs too go down towards the dungeons.  
  
As she reached the stairs they moved, going up instead of down. "How will I get down to Muggle Studies now?" Hermione sighed placing her book bag in the marble floor. (A/n Muggle Studies is down near the dungeons.)  
  
"Why go down in the dungeons when Broom Closets are much more practical." Hermione heard a masculine voice behind her.  
  
Hermione smirked, "Draco I thought you were going too class?" she turned slowly only too see a smirking Ron. "Ron what are you doing here?" The smirked washed off her face and Hermione back away slightly.  
  
"I do go to this school. That means I can go anywhere I wish, I have as much right too be here as you do." Ron smirked smugly, stepping closer too Hermione. She took another step back.  
  
"Ron please just leave me alone," Hermione motioned to pass him but he just stood there smirking at her. So she pushed past him. Ron grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Bracing her with his hips and holding her wrist too her side. Hermione squirmed, "Let me go!"  
  
"You're so cute when you're defenseless." Ron smirked evilly at Hermione. Hermiones eyes flash with a slight fear. "Why would I let you go?"  
  
"Let me go or else Ronald Weasly!" Hermione fought against his hold. He was just too strong for her.  
  
"Or what? You'll get you darling Malfoy after me?" Hermione glared at Ron. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him from doing anything he wanted to her. "Now shhh you'll upset yourself." Ron smiled mockingly.  
  
"Why are you doing this Ron? What happened to the boy I used to know?" Hermione looked up at Ron pleadingly. Hoping to find some good in him.  
  
"The boy you used to know is long gone Hermione... My master made me realize the full potential of my powers and my strength." Ron eyes glazed over slightly as he seemed too be in a deep thought of memorize.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"You boy come here." Ron looked around his room hearing someone calling his name. It was the summer before second year at Hogwarts and his family and best friend Harry Potter had just returned from Dragaily(s/p?) Alley. "Ronald Weasly, come here." He began too search around his room looking for where the voice was calling him.  
  
"Who's there?" Ron looked around questionably.  
  
"Come here boy, look at the Diary." Came a cool calm voice. Ron walked slowly too the Diary and opened the front cover, a bright light shown from the book. "Now boy listen to me. Do you want more power then anyone in the world?" Ron nodded his head, "The respect of others?" Again Ron nodded his head eagerly. "Then follow me boy and I will show you the greatest power in the world. You will be more powerful then you could ever dream" Ron smiled at the Diary.  
  
"What must I do?" Ron smiled eagerly  
  
"Well..."  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
Ron snapped back to reality as Hermione took the moment of him zoning out to begin calling for help. Ron growled gazing down at Hermione with deathly eyes, "Shut your mouth girl." Hermione went to protest but Ron snatched up Hermiones wrist with his other hand and held her hands with one hand while his other covered her mouth. "Why Hermione, why? Couldn't you just have loved me?" Ron tightened his grip, "Why couldn't you be happy with me? Was I not good enough for you?! Tell me what was it!" Hermione bit Ron s hand; he let out a yelp and removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Ron I've told you I don't like you that way! You were my friend but then you changed. You... You..." Hermione began too tear up.  
  
"I what?" a smug smile washed across Ron s lips.  
  
"You raped me Ron!" Hermione let the tears fall down her cheeks, "You degraded me to nothing! A thing, which you could pleasure yourself with! I can't believe I thought you were my friend!" Hermione let silent tears of grief fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Hermione stop crying." Ron smirked mockingly. He loosened his grip slamming his hands too either side of Hermiones body, making a sickening smack against the cold wall. Hermione looked up at Ron, shaking in fear of him taking her again.  
  
"Please... No..." Hermione whispered softly as she felt Ron reach in her robes. She shut her eyes tightly, praying for someone to come along and help her.  
  
"What's going on here?" Came a soft yet stern voice of a woman.  
  
Ron froze, not moving or letting Hermione free from his hold. He let his eyes wander around the hallway and down the stairs. No one was visible, "Who's there?" He growled then looked at Hermione, who was still shaking in fear, "This better not be one of your stupid tricks."  
  
"I am..." came the ladies voice again, "up here!" Ron looked up too see a tale pale girl, in her mid twenties. She wore a long midnight blue dress that hugged her body perfectly, making her look like a princess. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun fashion letting a few strands fall around her face making a natural looking effect. "Miss. has he hurt you?" the girl asked from her painting.  
  
"What's it too you?" Ron sneered.  
  
"I wasn't asking you Weasly!" The girl retorted ignorantly.  
  
"What makes you think I'm a Weasly?" Ron questioned coldly. His eyes darted at Hermione looking questionably at her, wondering if she new the strange girl.  
  
"I knew your brother Percy very well..." The girl gazed off slightly, "He used too read too me... I miss him dearly." The girl seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "Are you ok Miss?"  
  
"She's fine, aren't you Granger?" Ron looked at Hermione with cold venomous eyes.  
  
"Actually I'm not... Would you mind fetching Draco Malfoy? He'll be in Herbology." Hermione looked up at Ron defiantly. He held onto Hermiones hips tightly, causing her too wince slightly. She bit down her whimper of pain. "Please get him now... Hurry please..."  
  
"Don't you dare move!" Ron sneered at the young women, "You get that ferret and I'll shred every painting until I find you!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Dumbledore would find out who you were right after the first painting was shredded." The girl glared.  
  
"I would, but I doubt you want to find out." Ron turned his attention back to Hermione, "As for you..." Ron pulled out Hermiones wand; he let go of her bruised hips, pointing the wand at her. Hermione closed her eyes tightly waiting for the stinging blow of a Crucio Curse, "Now go get her darling ferret, she won't be here when he comes looking for her."  
  
"What, what will you do with her?" The women asked cautiously, a hint of fear was held in her voice. She looked down at Hermione with sad eyes.  
  
"Maybe a little Crucio Curse, then take her somewhere where we can be alone," Ron ran his finger over Hermiones cheek softly. "Then have my way with her. Maybe give her too my master when I'm done. I'm sure he'd have fun with her." Ron smirked, "But go ahead get Malfoy, I'm sure Granger likes the idea of being tied too a bed and having her body used for pleasure." Hermione glared at Ron coldly, warm tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Please don't." Hermione whispered softly trying to hold her tears back.  
  
"Please? Hm in that case no." Ron pointed Hermiones wand at her, "Now do you really want Malfoy too find his precious little muddblood girlfriend tied, beaten, and raped on his very bed? I mean what's too say Snape doesn't come in and find you? Knowing Snape he would accuse your lover." Ron smirked, he was backing her into a corner she was almost were he wanted her.  
  
"No, don't... I'll do anything you want just please leave Draco out of this." Hermione pleaded worried about Draco.  
  
"You know after you your cousin might be some fun to play with, I've heard she likes the whole bondage idea." Ron knew now that he had awoken the fire deep in Hermione.  
  
"You ever touch Kasidy and I will kill you, you bastard. I swear I will!" Hermione spat at Ron, glaring dangerously up at him.  
  
Suddenly there was an echo of boots running through the hall. Ron darted his eyes up too were the girl had stood, but she was gone. "That bitch." Ron gritted his teeth. Hermione smiled she was saved. Ron glared at her, "You're lucky this time." He raised his hand too strike her.  
  
Hermione let out a yelp of surprise and covered her face. When the smack of Rons hand against her cheek never came, Hermione put her hands down and opened her eyes. No Ron, he was nowhere to be seen. She looked down to see her wand at her feet. Giving a heavy sigh, Hermione leaned against the cold stonewall. Letting her body slide down it and plopping on the ground. She could hear someone running towards her, and place his arms around he hugging her tightly.  
  
"Mi, oh Mi. Please talk to me..." Draco kissed her forehead, running his hand throw her hair. Holding her close to his chest Draco whispered, "Did that bastard hurt you Mi?"  
  
Hermione felt her breathing catch in her throat as tears fell down her cheeks. No this couldn't be happening, nothing like this could happen too her. She was just little old bookworm Granger. This couldn't be happening. Draco lifted Hermione in his arms, her body shaking in fear. "Shhh, Mi shhh... I'll take you too the Common Room and leave you with Adrien and Kasidy, to make sure you are not alone. I will go to Dumbledore after both of them come. I will not leave you alone ever again... Where ever you go I want at least two people with you. I refuse too loss you Mi you mean to much too me."  
  
"Draco..." Hermione gripped Dracos shirt in her hand tightly, "Please take me with you. Don't leave me alone please..." she spoke softly as her eyes wandered up to Dracos.  
  
Draco frowned holding Hermione close too his chest. "I will not leave you Mi... Come, we'll go see Dumbledore together. He has to know this had bin going on Mi." Draco spoke soft but stern. "Mi please."  
  
"Ok." Hermione whispered softly, "Let's go then."  
  
"Can you walk?" Draco set her down on off his lap.  
  
"Yes my hips are just in slight pain it's nothing." Hermione forced a smile on her face.  
  
Draco frowned again looking rather angry, "I will kill that bastard." No one hurt a Malfoys love. Muddblood or a Pure Blood, no one would hurt his or her love without being very stupid.  
  
**Slightly later in the Malfoys Mansion**  
  
"You!" Tom yelled, "You almost got caught you stupid boy! Now my plans must move forward!" Tom glared dangerously at the cloak death eater. (Give you two guesses who that it is.) "You stupid fool!" Tom kicked the death eater in the stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry master." The Death Eater hissed between raged breaths. His hand over his lower ribs and upper stomach, "Please master just let me get the girl alone and bring her to you."  
  
"No! You have done too much damage. Stay away from her, your emotions block your sight of what's going on around you. What if you had bin caught?" Tom sneered, "You have bin like a brother too me from when you found that cursed Diary and now you disappoint me like this. Weasly what am I to do with you?"  
  
"I am sorry Master. I will get Granger for you I promise Master, even if I have to pry her from that traitor Malfoys hands." Ron bowed once again kneeling near his Master.  
  
"No do not touch Malfoy I want a word with him before anything is done about the girl... Yes he is a traitor but he still is a powerful Wizard and could be a great asset to us. The girl on the other hand will join us, me. If she doesn't she will die, and so will everyone she cares deep and truly about." Tom smirked slightly. He was going to use the girl's powers for himself, and was going too use her too black mail Malfoy with. Making the stupid boy join his side only to take his power and kill him in front of Granger. After which he would use her weakened state too take advantage of her and impregnate her. Having her give birth to a very powerful predecessor. "Now leave my sight, before I kill you on the spot."  
  
"Yes master." Ron lowered his head and backed out of the room.  
  
"Malfoy!" Tom growled.  
  
"Yes master?" Lucious(spelling may be wrong) bowed his head staring at the floor, not making eye contact with his Master.  
  
"Go get your son, it is time to set my plan into motion." Tom smirked as Lucious bowed his head and left the room. "We'll soon find out where his loyalties lie." He paused smirking, "Wait Malfoy." Lucious stopped and turned to face his master.  
  
"Yes Master?" Lucious kneeled looking at the ground.  
  
"Once you have called your son to me bring the girl to me, place her in my room, bring her cousin and Weaslys little sister. Put the other two girls in a room across the hall; lock the doors and windows to both rooms. I will deal with all three of them when I am done with your son."  
  
"As you wish Master." Lucious stood up and left the room.  
  
"At last I will get what I truly want." Tom snickered into the cold darkness of the old room.  
  
A/N I know not as long as the last one and I doubt it is as well written... Please R/R and as I grow closer too the end of my story I want too thank everyone I only have about 6 or 7 chapters left then I should be done... and after this story I'm not sure if I'll be writing another one right away... I think I might do an Inuyasha story instead... Well R/R! 


	15. And the trap is set

An hey me again thanks for the reviews I can't believe that I'm almost done this story it's crazy... lol well r/r  
  
Hermione looked at the floor as Draco continued to tell Dumbledore what happened with Ron and her. There was no emotion on her face as she stared at the marble floor. She held the tears back, they stung her eyes so badly but she refused to cry. Looking up Hermione looked at her head master, his eyes twinkled slightly. He gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"To think such a fine student like Mr. Weasly turn on us like that." Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Miss. Granger I want you to go back to your room, do not for any reason go anywhere alone, do you understand?" Dumbledore looked down at Hermione with comforting eyes. He felt a great pain to hear such a terrible thing happen to such a good student such as her. After all he was the Head Professor at Hogwarts, he should have seen this coming and had some way to protect Hermione from this kind of pain.  
  
Hermione nodded her head slowly, her eyes full of pain and embarrassment, "I'm sorry Professor I won't go anywhere on my own I promise."  
"No need for apologues my dear Miss. Granger this is not your fault. I will put all the teachers on alert for Mr. Weasly. He will be caught and punished for his actions." Dumbledore spoke sternly but soft.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione forced herself to smile a little. Once again she looked at the floor, shuffling her feet slightly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore looked up at Draco. Draco gaze turned from Hermione to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Draco placed an arm around Hermiones waist holding her close. She was so frail, yet so strong. He would protect her with his life.  
  
"If you leave her side, make sure someone is around either with her or the next room. Do not leave her alone. Understood?" Dumbledore looked sternly at the young boy. He could tell he loved Hermione deeply, but would that be enough to keep her safe from harm?  
  
"I won't Professor I promise." Draco held Hermione closer, holding her close and possessively.  
  
"You should both go back to your Common Room now. Good bye." Dumbledore smiled a little, still looking very concerned. Draco helped Hermione out of his office. After walking for about 20minutes they came to they're common room statue.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Ferret Boy..." Hermione smiled softly. She heard Draco growl in his throat. As she walked into the common room she saw Kasidy and Ginny sitting by the fire playing Wizard Chest.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Kasidy smiled as her Knight destroyed one of Ginnys Ponds. Draco sighed telling them what had happened that day, hearing a few 'fucks' and 'I'll kill that bastard' from Kasidy. After he was done Kasidy ran up and hugged Hermione tightly. "I will kill that bastard..." Kasidy hugged Hermione tightly and comfortingly. She could feel Hermiones body shake as she began to cry.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, such a fowl mouthed Muddblood you are." Came an icy voice from the opening to the Common Room. They all turned to see a smirking Lucious.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" Kasidy glared, letting go of Hermione from her hug and letting her sit down. Hermione looked up at Lucious with fearful eyes.  
  
"Draco are you stooping so low to associate with Muddbloods? You bring your father to shame." Kasidy gasped, that bastard was Dracos father! "Stupid girl, close your mouth you'll attracted flies." Kasidy sent death glares.  
  
"I don't care who's father you, you better watch your back... Old Prune..." Kasidy muttered looking down to see Hermione holding her legs to her chest watching Lucious with causes eyes.  
  
"Come Draco our Master wants a word." Lucious glared at Kasidy then smirked, his gaze lingering down her body. Kasidy shivered.  
  
"Fucking perv..." she muttered looking at Draco to see what he was going to do.  
  
"I will be right there father." Draco said coolly.  
  
"Hurry I will wait outside." Lucious gazed one more time over Kasidy and licked his lips then left the room.  
  
"Your dads a fucking old prune, and a Perv!" Kasidy crossed her arms and let out a, "hmph!"  
  
"Kasidy you should watch what you say around him... He does have a lot of power you know." Draco looked down at Hermione and put his arms around her. "I will be back Mi, I love you... I promise I will never let anything happen to you. Kasidy and Ginny will stay with you I'm sure of it." Draco looked hopefully at Ginny and Kasidy.  
  
"Of course we will!" Kasidy almost smacked Draco for being so dumb, like she would leave Hermione alone after what just happened earlier that day.  
  
"Well... I have to leave to get Harry after Quiditch practice but I will only be gone about half an hour not even." Ginny let a small smile wash over her lips. "I can't believe my brother would do such a horrible thing." Ginny frowned, sighing sadly and shaking her head. "I should owl mom and dad and let them know what he has done..."  
  
"No Ginny it's ok really it is... Please don't upset your parents with such horrible news." Hermione plastered on a smiling hoping it would work.  
  
"No Hermione it's not alright, my prick of a brother hurt you! I'm owling my parents right now!" Ginny looked determined, she was not letting Hermione think that this was ok. Like it was right or something! "Kasidy I need a piece of parchment and some ink, do you have any?"  
  
"Yeah of course." Kasidy ran in her room to grab some. While Ginny turned her attention to  
  
Draco who had sat quietly next to Hermione, holding her close.  
  
"You can leave now Draco we have everything under some what control here." Ginny smiled weakly. Hearing Draco sigh looking up at her, he mouthed thank you.  
  
"Mi I must go now, I will be back as soon as I can." Draco kissed Hermiones forehead. He then stood and smiled weakly at Ginny, "Please don't let anything happen to my Mi." Draco whispered softly as he walked out the portals door. As he walked outside he met the icy glare of his father. "Are we going or not?" Draco glared at his father.  
  
"Yes come you stupid boy, and hold your tongue when you speak to me. I deserve, wait no, I demand more respect." Lucious looked down at Draco with cold eyes. "Let's go." Draco stood there in total disgust for even being related to this pig he called a father. "Now!"  
  
"Fine..." Draco growled as he began to follow his father down the hall and out the front doors of Hogwarts. "What does our master wish to speak about?" He asked a bit annoyed, he just wanted this all over so he could see his Mi.  
  
"That is not for me to discuss with you." Lucious spoke with no emotion in his voice, as he walked briskly in front of his son.  
  
"Stupid Prune..." Draco hissed under his breath smirking slightly.  
  
**Back in the Common Room**  
  
"There, the letter is all done. I have to go now to meet Harry. We'll both be back soon." Ginny smiled a little as she hugged Kasidy and Hermione. Kasidy had decided that Hermione should get her mind of the events that happened that day, so they were playing Wizard Chest.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you in about 20mins then?" Kasidy questioned looking up briefly at Ginny and then setting her gaze back on the board game.  
  
"Yep... Think you can last that long without me?" Ginny teased, picking up her robe and putting it.  
  
"We'll be find Ginny, just be careful ok?" Hermione looked up at Ginny with concern in her eyes.  
  
"No need to worry. I'll get Harry first before I go anywhere, so I'm not on my own, ok?" Ginny looked pleadingly at Hermione, hoping she wouldn't worry.  
  
"Ok, ok..." Hermione sighed shaking her head in defeat, "Just be careful ok?"  
  
"Ok I promise." Ginny smiled hugging Hermione and Kasidy, "Well I'm off! See you guys in a bit!" Ginny waved over her shoulder as she left the portal and began to walk down to the Quiditch field.  
  
"I hope she's careful..." Hermione bit her lip moving her Queen so she would crush one of Kasidys Castles.  
  
"Don't worry so much Moine." Kasidy moved her Knight checking Hermiones King,  
  
"She can take care of herself." Kasidy paused, "I believe that's check mate..."  
  
"I believe you are right." Hermione smiled softly, "Another game?"  
  
**In the Malfoys Manson**  
  
Draco walked into a dark room, with black walls and very dark green carpet. There was an oak desk in the far corner and it was facing the wall, with it's back to the fireplace. There was a long window with curtains the same color as the floor. They were hung loosely over the wide windows frame. Against the wall in the far side of the room was an oak four-post bed, with a black canapé over it. The sheets on the bed where also black and silk, the cover was bit and fluffy a deep green.  
  
Someone cleared his or her throat. "Sit down Malfoy." Draco knew this voice and sat in a black velvet chair that was rested near the fireplace.  
  
"Why am I here Master?" Draco questioned coolly. Taking a deep breath trying to remain as clam as he could.  
  
"You see I have heard things... Things like you having a relationship with a Muddblood. You know these kinds of things can not be tolerated." Tom spoke softly, lacing every word with hate and venom. He walked out of the shadows and sat in a chair near to Dracos.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Draco thought to himself, 'Do I lie and protect Hermione and me? Or tell the truth and die right here on the spot and Hermione will either be killed or tortured. Either choice is not a good one...'  
  
"Well speak up! I'm not a mind reader!" Tom glared at Draco; he knew ecstatically what was going on in that boys mind. Should he lie or tell the truth? Both would get him killed.  
  
"Master I have bin seeing this Muddblood girl..." Draco paused, "But she is very powerful and could be a great use to you Master." Draco thought for a moment, what he said was true. In fact it was VERY true, he was seeing Hermione and she would be very useful to his Master. No matter he would not let him near Hermione.  
  
"I see... I'm giving you a knew mission Malfoy." Tom smirk grow evilly, what he was about to tell Draco would show him, if Draco were a traitor or not. "You must bring me this Muddblood. Give her to me and I will marry her and she will give birth to my child. Then I will kill her and raise the child to be a strong Wizard. You see with her powers and my powers put together into one child, the child would be one of the strongest Wizards in the world. No... The child would be thee most strongest Wizard in the world." Tom smirked as Dracos face went red with anger and hate.  
  
"Master..." Draco bit his tongue so not to say anything stupid and get himself killed. "I will accept your mission." He would go to Hermione as soon as he left and they would run away together. No way in hell would he ever let Hermione fall into this evil bastards hands.  
  
"Good..." Tom smirked. "Now we will have to join the rest of the death eaters downstairs for our meeting. Come let us go now." Tom stood and nodded for Draco to follow as he walked out of the door and to the meeting.  
  
**Back to Ginny and the girls**  
  
Ginny rounded a corner now at the Quiditch field. She watched as Harry flow down to meet her. "Hello there lovely." He smiled kissing her cheek as he got off his broom.  
  
"Hi hunni." Ginny smiled looking at him. It must have been a hard Quiditch practice, he was covered from head to toe with mud and his face was red from the wind.  
  
"I just need to have a shower and I'll be right out ok?" Harry walked towards the showers backwards smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Ok I'll wait over there for you ok?" Ginny pointed to a near by willow tree.  
  
"Sure just don't go to far off it's starting to get dark!" Harry called out as he walked into the change room. Followed by his fellow teammates.  
  
Ginny smiled happily walking over to the tree, she looked up at the sky. "Wow it really is getting dark..." Ginny whispered softly to herself. All of a sudden Ginny felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her away. "Hey!" Ginny tried to pull away from the stranger's grasps.  
  
That's when Ginny felt it, a sharp pain and her body began to go num as she fell asleep. Her whole world went blurry she heard herself call out for Harry before she was swept into darkness.  
  
**Common Room**  
  
"So what now? I mean I've beat you 10games in a row." Kasidy smirked at Hermione teasingly.  
  
"Not my fault I'm no good at Chest. Never really got the whole idea of it." Hermione smiled slightly. "So how is your Potions homework coming along?" Hermione smirked as panic washed over Kasidys face.  
  
"Crap!" Kasidy dashed into her room and grabbed her Potions homework and brought it out into the Common Room. She began working on it as Hermione lay on the couch. Kasidy began to jot down notes and answers. Even for a Granger she was gifted with brains, but it was nothing compared to Hermione.  
  
"Want any help with that?" Hermione asked softly after Kasidy had bin writing for about 5mins straight.  
  
"No I'm ok." Kasidy smiled a little, "Hey should Ginny be back by now?" Kasidy looked a bit worried as Hermiones face went very flush.  
  
"Oh god I had forgotten she was going to get Harry... She should have bin back a few minutes ago." Hermione bit her lip thinking of all different horrible things that could happen to Ginny.  
  
"Relax I'm sure Ginny is just fine. I bet her and Harry are almost at the Statue as we speak." Kasidy smiled looking back down at her homework. 'I hope they are ok...' Kasidy thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah you're right..." As Hermione went to go to her room to grab a book to read the entrance to the Common Room opened. "Oh good there she i- ...."  
  
Hermione froze in mid sentence when she saw Ginny passed out with her hands tied behind her back. Ginny was placed on a broom leaning against a smirking Flint.  
  
"Why hello Pretties." Flint smirked at Hermione and Kasidy. Hermione gasped running over to Ginny to see if she was ok but was scooped up in Crabbes arms.  
  
"Hermione!" Kasidy yelled running at Crabbe and jumping on his back hitting him wildly. "Let her go!" Kasidy slowly lost energy to hit him as she felt a sharp pain and her body go weak. She was falling into a deep sleep; she fell from Crabbes back and almost hit the floor when Blaise caught her.  
  
"Well, well... Look what I got boys." Blaise smirked.  
  
Kasidy slowly closed her eyes muttering. "Fucking Bastard..."  
  
"Kasidy!" Hermione began to hit and kick trying to get free but then she too felt a sharp pain. Her world went blurry and a bit black haze. The last thing she heard was Flint sneering.  
  
"Get those two tied and gagged! We'll leave when that's done."  
  
Crabbe grabbed Hermiones wrist roughly and tied them behind her limp body. Blaise did the same to Kasidy. Both pair of boys carried the sleeping girls to their brooms and places them against their chest.  
  
"Now let's go before we're found." Flint sneered at the two boys. That's when he heard someone running down the hallway. "Quickly throw the window." He told the boys; first Crabbe went throw the window then Blaise. Flint smirked seeing Harry come into the room looking shocked at Flint seeing Ginny tied and gagged on his broom.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he ran to the window.  
  
"You will never see her again Potter!" Flint laughed evilly as he dove out the window. Flying close behind the other boys.  
  
"GINNY NO!" Harry yelled his eyes blinded with tears as he cried out in agony. "You will pay for this Flint! I swear on your grave you will pay!" Harry sat running his hands throw his hair, 'What was he going to do?' Then it hit him. The other girls where gone to. He had to get Adrien and as much as it pained him Draco. For the girls sakes they would have to work together. Harry ran down the hall to get down to the dungeons.  
  
A/n bit of a cliffhanger sorry guys but come on if I kept writing I'd have finished the whole story in the chapter and what's the fun in that!? I have to make u guys wait for my next chapter :P 


	16. The Trio

A/n hey me again here's your next chapter::  
  
The Trio  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly; she was in a dark room with black walls and very dark green carpet. There was an oak desk in the far corner and it was facing the wall, with it's back to the fireplace. There was a long window with curtains the same color as the floor. They were hung loosely over the wide windows frame. (Same Room for last chapter!)  
  
Hermione found herself in an oak four-post bed, with a black canapé over it. The sheets on the bed where also black and silk, the cover was bit and fluffy a deep green. As she went to sit up she realized her hands where tied to two separate post on the bed. Hermione pulled at the rope and began to struggle.  
  
"That won't work..." Came a quiet voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione spoke in a hatful tone still pulling at the ropes. A small house elf came out from the shadows.  
  
"Emmy is I Miss. Emmy was told to watch that Miss. didn't escape Miss. Emmy must go tell Emmy's Master now Miss. Emmy is a good house elf. Please don't be mad Miss. Emmy was only doing what Emmy's was told Miss." Emmys eyes darted to the door and she ran out.  
  
"No! Wait!" Hermione continued to pull at the ropes. She stopped as she heard the click of the door being locked. "God damn it!" Hermione frowned. She was tied to a bed in a weird room, her friends somewhere she had no idea. "I think I'm in big trouble..." Hermione muttered softly to herself, as she heard the door click again and it began to open again slowly.  
  
**Down the hallway from Hermione and across the hall**  
  
Kasidy opened her eyes dozily. "What? Where am I? What's going on?" Kasidy looked around and remembered what had happened before she passed out. "Hermione! Ginny!" Kasidy yelled trying to stand up realizing she was tied to a chair.  
  
"Why are you yelling Kasidy I'm right here..." came the soft voice of Ginny.  
  
"Where are you? I can't see you!" Kasidy looked around the room franticly still pulling at the ropes.  
  
"I'm behind you and would you stop yelling your someone might come in." Ginny's voice was shaking slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. Is Hermione in here?" Kasidy asked hoping her chair so it faced towards Ginny.  
  
"I've only bin up for about 10mins I haven't seen her at all... What are we even doing here?" Ginny frowned and held back her tears. She was afraid of being here; there was a very bad feeling to this place.  
  
"Oh no... We have to find her. I don't know why where here, but I have a bad feeling." Kasidy lowered her voice. "Hey I can untie you. Hop your chair so you're facing the door." Ginny looked at Kasidy oddly.  
  
"But if I do that then my side is to you..."  
  
"I realize that, now go on start hopping." Kasidy gave a weak smile as Ginny hopped facing the door. "OK now I'm going to hop over to you and untie your hand, when I'm done untie one of my hands ok?" Ginny just stared at the door fear washed over her body. "Ginny?" Kasidy gave her an odd look then looked at the door, seeing a tall man with black hair and deep dark eyes. She had never seen this guy before in her life.  
  
"My aren't we in a hurry to leave already?" He sneered. Walking slowly over to them both. "Why would you want to leave now? You haven't even had time to play." he smirked picking Kasidys chair up and putting it to the other side of the room. He untied her, "You try anything and I will kill your friend over there." The man snarled looking at Ginny and blew her a kiss. Ginny gulped and looked at Kasidy with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I won't run, I swear." The man gave a kind of grunt in response and retied her hands behind her back. Kasidy pulled at the ropes trying to get free.  
  
"Stop moving around wench." The man pushed Kasidy back into the chair. Then turned to Ginny and walked over to her, slowly. His eyes wandered up and down her body slowly. "Ok same goes for you, you try and escape and I will kill your friend." Ginny nodded looking at Kasidy then back at the man. He looked in his mid twenties. As the man bent over to untie Ginny he inhaled sharply. "My we do smell good, Peaches if I'm not mistaken." Ginny went bright red and looked up at the man timidly. He smirked down at her then, spun her around tied her hands behind her back and throw her over to the bed.  
  
The man walked over to the bed and crawled over onto it, "My names Ryan." He smirked, "I thought you might want to be able to scream my name later." Ryans eyes lingered over Ginnys body.  
  
"You leave her the hell alone!" Kasidy got out of her chair and jumped on Ryans back biting down on his shoulder. "Leave her alone!" Kasidy muttered biting harder into Ryan.  
  
"Ouch you fucking wench!" Ryan grabbed Kasidy and threw her next to Ginny. Kasidy looked up at Ryan with hatful eyes. He reached for Kasidy and grabbed her by her cheeks, "Well we are a fighter aren't we?" his smirked grow evilly, "Lucious is going to have fun with you."  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Kasidy said as she bit Ryans hand making her release her. Ginny looked at Kasidy in horror.  
  
"Dracos father... Why would he want her?" Ginnys voice shook with fear and tears began to well up in her eyes again.  
  
"Oh no one has told you? Your both going to be Sex Slaves and prisoners of war." Kasidys jaw dropped about ten feet.  
  
"WE ARE WHAT!?" Kasidy looked at the man like he was crazy. This could not be happening, not to Ginny, not to her, not to anyone. Kasidy kicked Ryan in the balls, and he doubled over in pain.  
  
"You stupid wench..." Ryan reached up and was about to strike Kasidy.  
  
"Don't you dare strike her." Came an icy cold voice from the doorway. "She is mine not yours." Kasidys eyes widened as she looked to see a smirking Lucious at her.  
  
"Belong to him? No there must be a mistake this can't be happening..." Kasidy wanted to bite her tongue, but she needed to know.  
  
"You belong to me you stupid girl." Lucious licked his lips, gazing at Kasidy with lustful eyes.  
  
"No! You're lying!" Kasidy looked like she was about to cry but wouldn't let one tear fall in front of that bastard. To show weakness in front of a man like him would haunt her in the future.  
  
"No I'm not." Lucious walked over to Kasidy and put a collar around her neck. It was black with cross studs on it, "Come now we have much to do." He smirked down at her as he watched her body shake slightly, most likely fear. He attached a leash to the collar.  
  
"No I'm not going anywhere I am not leaving Ginny behind!" Kasidy pulled at her wrist still tied behind her back. "I am not your toy or plaything! Now let me go!" Kasidy began to pull her neck trying to get the leash out of Lucious hands. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
"Now, now behave yourself." Lucious spoke coolly. "You can visit your friend when I'm done." Kasidy froze. "That's better now come on you stupid girl." Lucious tugged the collar slightly and Kasidy got off the bed, looking at Ginny sadly. Kasidy looked back at Ginny until she was completely out of the room. Then the door smacked shut.  
  
**back to Hermione**  
  
Hermione lay there on the bed looking at the door to see who it was, "Hello?" she called softly, closing her eyes to keep tears from coming down her cheeks.  
  
The bed moved slightly as someone sat down next to her. She could feel them lean over her, they were breathing on her face. She opened her eyes slowly, only to meet a pair of dark almost black eyes. "Hello Granger, glad to see you could make it here." Tom smirked.  
  
"You! What am I doing here! Where is Kasidy and Ginny?" Hermione began to pull at her wrist trying to find someway to get free and strangle him.  
  
"They are around." Tom smirked. He moved his body over Hermiones and straddled her waist. His finger ran up and down her cheek. "You'll see them soon enough."  
  
"Don't touch me." Hermione nipped at his hand biting it.  
  
"Ouch!" Tom glared at Hermione, "You would do best and learn not to bite your Master." Hermiones eyes widened.  
  
"M-m-master?" Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly at this mans stupidity, "You will never be my Master or my Lord. You can not address someone like that unless you have respect for them, and I will never respect you." Hermione spat, she looked up at him coldly.  
  
"That is true but when most people address me as Lord or Master it is said with fear." Tom smirk grow as he bent down and kissed Hermione. Hermione pulled at her wrist trying to fend him off. His lips where so softly though... Tom forced his tongue roughly into Hermiones mouth depending the kiss. Hermione had to control herself not to moan by this action. She began to squirm slightly pulling her wrist, but this only seemed to excite him further.  
  
Finally he broke the kiss, "You will learn to fear me, and if you do not fear me you will respect me." Tom growled as he got off Hermione and untied her wrist from the bed.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked a little timidly, rubbing her wrist.  
  
"You will see all in good time. As for now there is a gown I want you to change into. After you are done changing you will wait for one of my servants to come and get you. Understood?" Tom glared dangerously at her.  
  
"I don't really have a choice do I?" Hermione looked at Tom as he shook his head no. "Yes I understand..." Tom got off the bed and began to walk to the door, "Wait... Will I see my friends soon?" Tom smirked.  
  
"If you behave yes, if you don't they will be in the worst pain in the world." Tom smirked closing and locking the door behind him. Hermione felt warm tears fall down her cheek, "Oh Draco... I hope you find us soon."  
  
**Back at Hogwarts**  
Adrien and Harry ran up the stairs and into the Common Room. On the couch was Draco he had his head in his hands and was staring at the floor. He looked up briefly then looked back down at the floor. Dracos head shot back up when he noticed the girls weren't with them.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked softly and slowly. Looking piercingly at both boys.  
  
"They-they're gone..." Harry gasped in betweens breaths, "That prick Flint took off with Ginny, I saw Crabbe and Blaise with Kasidy and Hermione." Harry began to tear. He punched the wall closes to himself. "It's my fault... I should have just walked Ginny up here then taken a shower. If I had this may not have happened!" Harry slumped to the floor staring at the ground.  
  
"That's not true, if you had bin up here you most likely would have bin killed." Adrien spoke calmly.  
  
"Mi..." Draco looked panic struck, "We have to get them back now! I know why Voldomort might want Hermione but why Kasidy and Ginny?" Draco thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh my god..." Adrien eyes widened, "Did Voldomort not say that two Sex Slaves would be captured tonight? And something about how a new element was being added to increase his power?" Adrien looked in pure terror. The only girl he had ever actually thought he cared about had bin taken away from him.  
  
"Fuck! That ass hole... He knew the girls would be alone... With you and me gone to the meeting and Potter at practice. Fuck..." Draco cursed clutching his fist. "My poor Mi..." Draco began to feel himself tear, "No a Malfoy never cries..." He told himself quietly.  
  
"Malfoy is just a name if you're hurting you should cry..." Harry whispered softly as he began to walk out of the Common Room.  
  
"And where are you off to Potter?" Draco spat, glaring at Harry.  
  
"I'm going to find Ron and get him to help me get back the girls." Harry glared dangerously at Draco.  
  
"That prick Weasly!? You would get that bastard to help you get them back!?" Draco stood from where he was sitting and marched over to Harry and pushed him back,  
  
"Are you crazy? That ass wouldn't help you!"  
  
"Eh! Watch what you say about my friends Malfoy! Ron cares deeply for Hermione and once he finds out she's gone he will search to the ends of the earth for her!" Harry paused for a moment, "Why wouldn't he help me?"  
  
"You have no idea what your friends are like Potter, do you? Did you even realize the change in Weasly?" Draco could feel himself growing red.  
  
"Yes I know Ron has changed slightly but don't we all?" Harry was confused at Draco's sudden rage. Yes it was true that he hated Ron but why was he so protective of Hermione from him? Did he not realize Ron cared about Hermione?  
  
"We do all change Potter but Weasly changed for the worse. If I ever see that prick again I will kill him!" Draco gritted his teeth.  
  
"And what did he do that made you hate him so much?" Harry was loosing his cool and fast.  
  
"That bastard raped Hermione! He fucking raped her Potter! Do you understand what I'm saying?" Draco gave a deep breath.  
  
"He-he what?" Harrys eyes widened, and he backed away in slight shock.  
  
"That's right Potter your best friend raped Hermione, and you can tell him yourself that if he ever comes near Hermione again. I'll kill him." Draco turned on his heal and walked to the window.  
  
"I... I never knew..." Harry whispered softly.  
  
"If you two are done I'd like to come up with a plan to rescue the girls." Adrien spoke sternly.  
  
"Potter as much as I dislike you at times I realize if you knew what Weasly was doing you would have stopped it." Draco sighed calmly walking over to Adrien; "Ok we need to make a plan."  
  
"You are right. The girls need us and we will save them... No matter what it takes." Harry walked over to Draco and Adrien and they began to discus what they where going to do to save the girls. Whatever they did they need to do it fast.  
  
A/n Yeah another chapter, Sorry it might not be as good as some of my other ones... I wasn't really in the writing mood... Sorry:( 


	17. THe final act Part 1 of 4

An Just a short one for all my faithfuls. I AM BACK!

**THIS HAS NOT BIN BETAD SO _BITE ME!_**

Hermione stood there chewing on her cheek. '_Oh god please help me_.' Tom had just left her alone, '_How can he be so cruel_?'. Sighing loudly she reached into the closet and pulled out a blue dress.

A soft gasp of suprise came from her mouth as she looked at the dress. It was beautiful, no words could describe it. The dress had an off the shoulders neck that came down in a soft V-shape. From the straps flowed lossly over her arms was a soft thing material same colour as the dress.

Hermione was almost to giddy to put it on. '_Wait a moment. No Hermione, bad Hermione_'. Smacking her hand Hermione chanted, "Shame." With another long sigh Hermione slipped the dress on. It fit like a glove.

It clung to her breast while pushing up her cleavage a bit, as well as it clung to her hips and thighs.The dress truly brought out Hermions best physical features. "Damn him and his fashionsence... He must be gay." Hermione giggled as she spoke. Realizing the problem at hand Hermions cut short of her giggles. It was so upsetting being trapped like she was even the smallest laughter helped, even if the comment was made about her captures sexuallity.

A soft knock came to the door as Hermione put her hair up in a loss pony tail letting a few strainds fall on her face framing it.

"Come in." Hermione called softly, turning on her chair slightly to look at who was coming in the room. She had prayed it would be the house elf maybe if she was lucky the little elf would let her go.

But she was none to pleased to see Lucious come into the room. "Master wants you to dinner now." Lucious sneered as he pulled Kasidy into the door frame by her leash. Kasidys now had her hands tied and a gag in her mouth.

"Mmphemmione!" Came a muttered cry from Kasidy as she pulled trying to get free to see her cousin. Kasidy had bin worried sick about her, she prayed that Tom hadn't touched her and by the looks of it he hadn't.

"Kasidy!" Hermione rushed over to see Kasidy but Lucious pulled Kasidy away from Hermione. Pushing her roughly behind him almost causing her to fall.

"Now now shush." Lucious scolled Kasidy giving her a little sexual wink.

Kasidy promtly kicked and stommed on his toe. "Ouch you wench!" Lucious hissed as he went to strike her Hermione kicked the back of his knee making his chin fall in contact with Kasidys knee.

Lucious looked up at both girls with a small trinkle of blood running down his nose. "You will pay dearly for this." He reached into his pocket to pull out his want but was stopped quickly.

"I am sick of your empty threats." Hermione spat as she raised her hand back and made a connectiong between her fist and Lucious jaw bone. Lucious eyes rolled back slightly as he fell into an unconcious state.

Hermione quickly pulled the gag off Kasidys mouth, "Shush that you old prune." Kasidy spat as she kicked Lucious unconcious body.

Laughing Hermione untied Kasidys hands, and pulled the coller and leash off hugging her almost in tears. "Kasidy I am scared." Hermione spoke softly as she sobbed. She was afriad she would never have seen Kasidy ever again.

"Hermione I know me too to be honest but we need to go get Ginny shes in trouble. Serious trouble." Kasidy said softly hearnig footsteps coming down the hallway. _'Shit_!' She thought, _'there must be some kinda of wizard security system in here.'_

Brushing back her tears Hermione knodded her head grabbing Lucious wand. "We can use this." Hermione whispered trying not to cry as she grabbed Kasidys wrist and muttered a soft spell.

"Hermione I can't see you." Kasidy whispered softly as she waved her hands hitting something solid. "Ops."

"Ouch. That was my chest!" Hermione whinned, glaring at her now invisible cousin. "Come on I made us invisible, now lead the way to Ginny. Who knows what has happened to her since you saw her."

Back to the boys

"What makes you so sure they are at the Manor Malfoy?" Harry almost sneered raither annoyed with the younge boy. He loved Ginny with all his heart and Hermione like a little sister but Draco was getting on his nerves. Draco was treading on THIN ice and was about to go for a swim in cold water.

"Listen you pompis train spotter, I know they are at my house for a fact I had a meeting with Voldomort there the other day. He asked me to bring her Hermione I told him I would. I had planned on taking us far away with the help of Dumbledore." Draco looked very sad as he flew his broom faster between Adrian and Harry.

"YOU KNEW THEY WERE AFTER HERMIONE! AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM!" Harry screamed in rage, "That is it land your broom you bastard I am going to kick your ass!" Harry began to desend when he hear Adrien yell.

"Shut up both of you! My girl is in danger and I dont care what you both say I am saving her and the others! If you two want to land and be dumb asses thats fine but dont blame anyone but yourselves if the girls get hurt!" Adrian spat as he spead up going as fast as he could towards the Manor. No one would heart his girl. No one. 'Hold on Kasidy I am coming.'

"He's right lets go." Malfoy glared as he desnded with Adrian towards the ground.

From here it was on foot.

back to our lovly Ginny

Ryan looked over the timmid red haired girl, "So you are a Weasly hmm..." Ryan smirked, "Would never had noticed. Your brother is a very interesting person." a cruel smirk laced over Ryans lips looking down at Ginny.

She lay there completly helpless. Ryan had tied her hands down behind her back with a coller tied. (It is a coller with bounds from the back for the hands, bondage thing) A small smirk had spread over his lips as he had taken her and rendered her helpless.

Rosy skin blended with the soft freckles as Ryan began to pop open Ginnys top button by button. Ryans other hand grabbed Ginny pushing her body so she was kneeling in aback position. He held her hair red hair as his lips came down to her chest and cleavage, holding her from stuggling.

"Stop please." Ginny whispered under slightly aroused breaths. This was wrong, were was her Harry to save her?

"Shhh, I will not hurt you. I never hurt my toys." Ryan cut the front of Ginnys bra letting her breasts pop free from their captive cups.

Ryan placed his hand under Ginnys right breast, perking it up slightly. His left handfrew lazy teasing patterns over her breast down to her nipple, torturing it with a soft sensation of pleasure.

"Such beautiful breasts." Ryan whispered seductivly ducking his head and plucking the hardend nub into his warm mouth hungerly. Massaging the nipple into his mouth with his cool lips. His hot tongue danced in perfect contrast to the coldness of his lips.

Ginny gasped, no sin could feel this good. "Please, stop." choked Ginny between ragged breaths. Something so small as a mouth giving so much pleasure, it made Ginny shiver thinking about it.

"As I said before," Ryan looked up at Ginny licking her nipple, flicking it up and down quickly, "I will not hurt you clam yourself." with a smirk Ryan bite down gently onto Ginnys sensitive numb enticing a moan. But when non came Ryan growled, thursting his finger in Ginnys navol.

A moan escaped Ginnys mouth. Her sences were overwhelmed, it had to be a sin to feel this good.

Smirking in sadisfaction in his work Ryan gave a quick suck to Ginnys nub before covering it with butterfly kisses. "See if you behave I will reward you with more pleasure your mind can handle." Cood as he made to the other breast, "But disobay me," Ryan gave a har nip at Ginnys nipple making her moan in pleasure/pain. "and I will punish you with the most painful pleasure you have ever had."

With that Ryan ran his tongue down Ginnys nipple, smoothing the erect nub with his tongue.

Back to Herm, and kas

Kasidy pulled Hermione along behind her, moving as quickly and quitely as possible. "We are almost there." Kasidy whispered softly cooming to the large oak door.

Hermione grabbed the handle to the door with out even thinking. Begore anyone could blink she was shocked,sending her flying smashing into a near by wall. her body went limp as she sunk to the floor.

"Hermione!" Kasidy yelled casting a reverse spell so she could see both herself and Hermione.

There she lay in a cumbled form on the ground. her dressed ripped like a slit up her thigh. Stands of hair fell over her face covering her eyes and cheeks. "Oh Hermione." Kasidy whispered laying Hermiones head in her lap.

"What are you doing here bitch?"

a/n there now there are only four chapters left and I am REALLY REALLY SORRY for the long delays but well my Adopted moms Pregnet my dad and his current wife are in a divorse and I am being sent from family member to family member so I dont have alot of time to write. **Again I am sorry and I will update soon I hope**!


	18. Part 2 of 4

A/n Hey Guys I am back once again and I think I am losing my touch... Anyways once again I need a beta!

_You must put your name down on your review and I will read your story to see if you are what I am looking for! then maybe I will even have you co-write the next few chapters being this fic is slowly coming to an end... _

Anyways ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Someone was outside his door way. He could tell by the loud crack that had just erupted a few moments ago. '_Lowly bastard_' He thought, '_Wrecking my fun_.'

Looking beneath him he was the fiery little red head shaking under him, a evil smirk teased his lips, "Be Still." he coed. This girl had to trust him, even if it was just a little. Breaking her with no trust was fun but crushing them was much more appealing, and Ryan did not want her broken just yet.

Slightly annoyed Ryan sighed sliding a cover over his new toys naked body. No lower death eater would set sights on his positions, without a price. Getting up Ryan growled, his mood was fowled by whatever idiot tried to open his door. They lived in a Wizard mansion for Merl Sake! who wouldn't think that there was a spell on every door!

The door was ajar and Ryan took no time to look back at Ginny before he opened it. Outside lay a girl, her hair sightly curly, skin a soft off tanned white. She was dressed in a elegant blue dress, that clung to her body beautifully. Ryan groaned slightly feeling his pulsing member return. Her eyes lay lazily shut. Her head rester on...

"What are you doing here bitch?" Ryan snarled looking at Kasidy, "Lucious should really keep a leash on you." Stepping forward Ryan growled. Killing two birds with one stone. He had never actually liked Lucious so taking his slave would be a pleasure, and he needed release now or he feel he might burst. His new toy had bin so worked up with his teasing he had almost forgotten how excited he was with her moaning and whimpering.

Kasidy rose slightly laying Hermione down gently, "You will not step any closer." Kasidy spat holding up Lucious wand. She pointed them at his balls, "I will not hesitate to blast them off you." A glare formed over Kasidys face. She would kill him if he stepped a foot closer, no an inch closer.

A smirk crossed Ryans lips, "Fancy a game of cat and mouse?" He stepped forward slightly, to see to his delight Kasidy take a step back.

"Stay away from me you sick fuck!" Kasidy pointed the wand straight at Ryans balls again, "**_Palle Piccole_**!"

Ryan ducked to the right swiftly seeing the pink fly past him and down the hallway. He gapped at how small it had made one of the potted plants. Quickly getting to his feet Ryan glared at the wench before him. "You will pay dearly for that mudblood." Ryan gritted threw his teeth.

Kasidys eyes never left Ryans stone hard glare, "I would not be using such words if I were you." with a flick of the wrist Kasidy summoned a rope, "You will tie your feet together my dear," Kasidy paused, "Oh how rude of me I never caught your last name." a mocking laughter twined with her voice as she spoke.

Ryan grabbed the rope and made a little lope, "My last name is Tobin, you arrogant little bitch." Pulling the little lope he had Ryan quickly tossed the rope over Kasidys head, pulling it tight to make her arms quickly catch to her mid-chest.

"Oph!" Kasidy fell forward by the slight jerk of the rope as it knocked the wind out of her. "Fuck." She cursed as she quickly scrambled to get the wand back into her hands.

Ryan saw the poor girl squirm trying to get the wand that she had dropped, taking her moment of weakness as a blessing. He quickly stooped down low to her and pressed his wand to her throat, "Rule one girl is, never give a possible weapon to your enemy."

"That's very good advise Tobin." came a cruel, yet amused voice.

back to Draco, and Harry

Draco slowly crept up to the fence, "Now this fence here leads to the front gates, if we even breath to hard on this fence the whole mansion will go under lock down and we do NOT want that. It could take weeks or months to get into the mansion with it on full lock down."

Harry growled as he gritted his teeth tight, "We have to hurry, something's terribly wrong."

Draco had sensed something wrong as well. A shocking shiver ran up and down his spine. "We need to get there fast." Taking off in a sprint Draco gestured for the two to follow him towards a tall oak tree.

"Isn't the point of coming here to go towards the castle?" Adrian asked is a slightly annoyed tone, to put things bluntly he was rather pissed off and frustrated. All any of the guys wanted to know is if there girlfriends were all right.

"Yes the point is to go towards the castle but would you like to be killed on contact with the fence?" Draco snarled as he tapped three notches of the oak, making a small door open. "This my dear boys leads us to the dungeons. We can get anywhere we want after that. Voldemort will be on the look out for me and Adrian, we can find something to hide you in once we get down there."

"Alright Malfoy sounds like a somewhat good plan, but know in advance I am NOT cross dressing." Harry glared up at Draco as he walked into the deep dark tunnel.

back to Herm and the girls

Tom smirked down at Kasidy, "You should feel so lucky to even be in my presents you filthy mudblood." a glare had formed on Toms face, although for some reason an amused smirk was plastered on his lips.

Kasidy glared spitting at Toms feet, while being yanked up to her feet by Ryan, "I am not a mudblood, I bleed just as you do if I am cut. My blood is crimson NOT mud!"

"Mmm I am hoping so, but a small question for you." Tom soothed as he walked over to Kasidy, noting Hermione unconscious body. "Do you think if we bleed the same we could die the same way?" Tom grew a sinister smile on his face as he pulled a long jagged knife from his robes. "Hm lets see shall we? Ladies first." Tom drew his hand back ready to plunge into Kasidys chest.

"NO! STOP!" Hermione had regained consciousness, "Please don't!" she cried as she scrambled to make her way in front of Kasidy. "If you kill her then kill me to!"

"Granger learn your place and back away from her NOW." Tom gritted threw his teeth, clenching the knife hard, his knuckles turning a soft white.

"No fuck you Tom, I am NOT moving and you CAN'T make me. I hate you and what you stand for you killing me would give you no honor, and me no shame!" Hermione glared at Tom, grabbing the knife and pushed it into her stomach. "Do it I dare you." she spoke in a hushed whisper.

A growl curdled in Toms throat, "Wench." Tom pulled back the knife throwing it roughly to the ground. "Tobin take this bitch to your room do as you please." Tom snatched up Hermione hands, "You will be coming with me."

"Sir what about the ceremony?" Ryan asked in almost a whisper, taking Kasidy by the hair.

"Eh! The hair is attached you know!" Kasidy screamed as Ryan balled his hand over her head, taking a fist full of hair.

"I don't bloody well care about your hair fucking bitch." Ryan snarled pulling her hair harder. "Now if you don't mind I am speaking to my master not shut up!"

"Tobin such small things as the ceremony should not be worried about besides out guests of honor haven't arrived yet." a sinister smirk ran over Toms lips, "For now just take care of this whore of yours, do not worry about Lucious. I will take care of him."

Tom took off dragging Hermione behind him kicking and scream for him to let her go. Ryan and Kasidy just stood there watching them leave.

"Hermione." Kasidy whispered soft, in a mourning voice. "Please be ok."

"You shouldn't worry about her, you should fear for yourself." Ryan smirked licking his lips throwing Kasidy into his room.

Following Tom and Hermione

Tom continued to drag Hermione down the hall. He quickly turned and slapped her hard across the face the 'smack' echoed threw the hallway.

Hermione was shocked and slowly looked up at Tom, touching her now raw red cheek. "You... You bastard."

SMACK

"Address me proper or hold you tongue you filthy mudblood. I will no longer tolerate your disrespect. I am Voldemort, one of the most if not thee most powerful wizard in the world, and you my kind Hermione Granger would do best to learn that." Tom slowly backed away from Hermione. Who stood there stunned.

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at him, hurt, and confused. She had never thought he would strike her, ever. He may have a jagged edge but for some reason she thought he would be above hitting a women.

"You hit me..." Hermione breathed softly, still caressing her cheek tenderly. Still in shock, obviously.

"Yes and I will do it again if I see it fit. Now get into this room now." Tom said slow and calm, trying to seem as unemotional as possible.

Hermione couldn't even speak she was so mad. She feared she may curse him into a toad or something, but then again how bad could that be.

Slowly her feet found themselves moving into the small room. The room was dimly lit with a few chanted candles floating threw the room.

A bid dark Chester wood table had bin set, with the biggest center piece Hermione had ever seen. There was a chair as each end of the table.

There were odd paintings of fairly unfriendly people on the wall. A fireplace came from the wall. Onto was a mantel with all sorts of odd trinkets. Dull green curtains hung from the windows, matching the silver colored carpet.

"Mrs. Granger please be seated." A rather short man had appeared behind her, his words slurred softly like a snake. He looked oddly reptile like.

"Granger sit down." Tom gritted between his teeth as he walk behind her gently pushing her back.

"Ah Mrs. Granger I am glad we have finally met." Came a sickening slither from behind one of the chairs.

The soft lull of the voice made Hermione skin scrawl. What ever was behind that chair, was about to seal her fate.

A.n OK WELL REVIEW MY LIL ONES! I will update soon as possible!


	19. Part 3 of 4

AN hey sorry things have bin going from bad to worst on this end of the globe… Plus is being WEIRD! But anyways enjoy!

"Ms. Granger step forward." An old women's voice chirped from behind the chair.

Hermione dare not move her body refused to move. It refused to bend its will and let that bastard Tom control her. "Move now Granger." Tom hissed shoving her forward towards the chair.

There in that chair sat a small woman. Her eyes were red like ruby and her lips were plastered on her face as if they were one drawn line, looking more closely Hermione noticed that this women was most likely in her 70's. A bun clasped tightly to the back of the older woman s head.

"Come closer." The women cooed in the most evil tone. Holding on hand out as if to pull Hermione closer.

'_Who thought that such an older lady could send your skin into a crawl._' Hermione thought to herself as the woman grabber her chin bone to examine her.

"Let me inform you, young Miss, that if you are not careful I will not only make your skin crawl. I will make you wish you had never bin born." Hermione was taken aback the woman had heard her thoughts.

'_Oh no…_'

"I am afraid so Ms. Granger." The women gave a wicked little chuckle then looked at Tom as she released Hermione. "She will do just fine my Master. I can train her as soon as you need me to, her soul is willful but that can be broken." A sinister grin tugged at the old woman s lips.

"Thank you Dear Malin" Tom soothed as if enticing her. "Now Granger you will sit and you will eat, we have much to discuses." Tom grabbed Hermione arm and shoved her into a chair beside him casting a spell to bind her legs to the chair so she wouldn't be able to leave.

Hermione pulled at her legs softly not to make it to noticeable. '_Please Draco come find me soon_.' Hermione prayed as she sighed giving up her attempts to escape for the moment.

"Don't worry my child your dear Mr. Malfoy will be joining us quite soon." Came a small devious chuckle from Malin. "Very soon indeed."

Hermione gasped as Tom smirked reaching for her thigh caressing it softly. "And when he does come I will kill him and you WILL be mine so get comfy my dear."

With that Malin seemed disappointed but she kept quite as the house elves brought in their food.

**Back to Malfoy and the boys!**

"No! I told you bloody well no!" Harry almost screamed as Malfoy held up a feminine robe to him. "I told you I was NOT cross dressing Malfoy!" he spat at Malfoy and Adrian with anger. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Listen Potter as much as I would LOVE to indulge in this little argument you wish to start WE have places to be and girls to save! So stop being a bloody Pratt and put on the damn robes." Malfoy spat out trying not to laugh at the disgusted look on Harrys face. "The plan was to take the first deatheaters robes we found it's not Adrians or my fault that it happened to be a girl we found first Potter."

"Yeah." Adrian chipped in as he finished tying the now slightly conscious girl. "Hope you don't mind love we need to borrow these for awhile." The girl could only glare up at the three boys and pull at her bounds.

"Fine." Growled Harry as he threw the robes on quickly. They fit a little too tight in areas but they would have to do for now.

"Now don't say anything to anyone, got it Potter? If anyone recognizes you we are dead… Not to mention what they will do to the girls." Malfoy turned on his heel and began walking towards the exit from the dungeon "Hurry boys we don't know how much time we have left." Harry took after Malfoy walking quickly putting his hood over his head.

"Sorry about this Amelia" Adrian whispered as he placed a sleeping spell on her as well as tucking her behind one of the cell doors out of site.

"Hurry up Adrian." Malfoy called softly down the hall.

"Coming." Adrian whispered before turning on his heal and jogging to catch up with the two boys.

**Back the Ginny and Kasidy**

Kasidy and Ginny lay beside one another both had their hands tied behind their backs their necks both bore collars that tied and attached to the bed by chains.

"Now my little pretties what shall we do with you?" Ryan smirked pacing back and forth from the foot of the bed, "I know right now there is little I can do but later after the ceremony let me assure you. You will wish you were dead."

"You won't lay a hand on either of us you pig." Kasidy spat pulling at her hands slightly the chain giving her a shock making her yelp in pain. "What the hell was that!" she screamed in pain again as it shocked her even harder.

Ryan smirked evilly giving a soft chuckle as Kasidy winced from the after shock "You see my dear girl I had to take the liberty of making sure you didn't try anything smart again."

"Let us go please we don't pose any threat to you or even Lord Voldermort." Ginny said softly looking down at her lap. "Please release us!" Ginny whimpered as her bottom lip quivered. '_Please don't cry, please._'

"Hmm let me think about it. NO! You think I would be stupid enough to let go my Lord and Masters leverage! HA you and this little Miss here are the only thing my Lord has over Potter and that mudblood!" Ryan's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

"You mean we are nothing but pawns in your game?" Kasidy yelled, obviously angered. "You mean our lives are just something you can play with!" a shock ran through Kasidys body again making her scream again falling on the bed in a heap.

"I told you wench to watch yourself but you didn't listen I suppose it's my fault for not telling you that the more emotion you output the bigger the shock." Kasidy rose slightly breathing heavy in pain all over. "Stupid girl you should just lie for a moment and relax no one is going to seriously harm you until the master says we can, and by serious I mean kill you anything else, well he doesn't care."

Ginny pulled softly at her collar leaning against Kasidy "Just relax I know Harry will save us he always comes through." Ginny whispered low enough only Kasidy could hear.

"What was that Slave?" Ryan pulled Ginny away roughly by her chin making her look up at him. "Well speak up!"

"I said nothing." Ginny chocked out. She was scared to death, Where was her Harry to save them? The famous Harry Potter the one and only hero had yet to show his face.

"Liar!" Ryan yelled as a shock ran through Ginnys body making her scream loudly. A cruel smile crept over Ryans face. "See I know when you lie girl. I wouldn't make a habit of it." Ginny lay down slightly still wincing from the odd shock running threw her body.

"Please stop Ginny doesn't deserve this pain. Please just take the collar off her and keep it on me." Kasidy spoke softly unsure if she should play timid or play this out.

Ginny looked at Kasidy oddly. "No I will not take off her collar you stupid girl but I will take her for a small walk." Ryan unhooked Ginny from the bed and led her to the bathroom. "Now don't go anywhere!" He chimed to Kasidy with a smart-ass smirk on his face.

**Back To Tom and Herm**

Hermione poked at her chicken unable to eat anything at all. She was sick to her stomach all this talk of the killing of Muggles and what needed to be done to prepare 'The Great Lords' arms.

'_Great lord indeed_.' Hermione scoffed in her mind, '_Can't even control a girl like me how is he supposed to break and rule over the World?_'

"Very easily my dear, do trust me. First he will take thrown of the prophecy…" Malin tried to continue but was cut off shortly.

"Oh and what Prophecy is that?" Hermione spat angrily she was in no mood to play she was tired and restless.

"It was spoken long ago that upon the _Tensione Enfasis_ a boy would be born under the name of _Ratsel,_ which I might add you stupid girl means…"

"Riddle" Hermione piped in smugly giving Malin a glare, "And I know about the Prophecy. A boy under the name Ratsel would be born to the world. Known to some and feared by many at a young age but the boy would grow never into a man." Hermione stopped suddenly, it made sense all of a sudden in order for the Prophecy to come true Voldermort could never grow old, and so Tom Riddle trapped himself into a Diary to await his awakening.

"The boy would be feared by all…" Tom smirked as he repeated what Hermione had said. "You see my dear Granger," Tom cupped Hermiones cheek. "All will learn to fear me or die. Don't think I am going to start giving you special treatment my dear."

There was a knock at the door suddenly. "I wonder who that could be…" Tom muttered softly as he turned his attention to the door.

"Malfoy my lord." Malin chirped softly.

'_Malfoy? So he has come._' Hermione thought hopefully staring intently at the door. Malin smirked at Hermiones thoughts but kept her mouth shut.

'_The stupid girl, thinking she will be saved… She won' be though. My master will make sure of that. He will rule over her and the world_.' Malin held her head up slightly higher. "He seems upset my Lord you should deal with him later."

"No, no I will deal with him now." Tom spoke softly for once, "Come in."

Lucious opened the door slightly popping his head in. "Forgive me Lord… Please" Lucious came in and bowed at Tom's feet. "Please my Lord spare me."

Tom rose slightly slowly pulling out his wand. "Malfoy you have served me many years have you now?" Lucious nodded slightly, "And have always bin faithful to your master?" again Lucious nodded his head, "Then why be afraid to die for me?" Lucious eyes widened.

"Please my Lord." Lucious stammered backing up slightly.

"Do NOT wither like a worm Malfoy! I gave you a present! A stupid girl that you could not even control! A mudblood… You can't even control your own son for Merlin sakes! How could I possibly need someone weak like you?" Tom pointed the wand at Lucious neck, "Well?"

"Tom…" whispered Hermione. Although she hated Lucious Malfoy for all her worth she could not stand to see someone die, even if they deserved too.

"Do not speak to me you wench I am busy." Tom snarled "Ralphin!" a bigger man came in the room.

"Yes master?" he spoke softly.

"Take Ms. Granger to my room at once. Watch her careful and if she escapes now that it will be your head." Tom snarled unlocking Hermiones magical bounds as Ralphin grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the room. "I sent her away because I do not want her to witness the horrific death you are about to face my dear oldest friend Malfoy. You have disappointed me for the last time!"

Following Hermione

Ralphin held tight to Hermiones arm, she hissed in pain feeling as if his grip was bruising her. "Let me go!" She squirmed, twisting in his iron grasp.

"You listen to me mudblood. As much as I respect my master and his wishes I will not think twice about silencing you by any means." She gave her a suggestive warning by raising his hand to her.

"You are all bastards…" Hermione glared at him, Ralphin turned the corner sharply, almost throwing Hermione into the door as she snapped it open.

"You can stay in here until my master comes for you mudblood." Ralphin glared as she shoved Hermione into the room.

As Hermione was pushed into the room she tripped landing in a small clump on the floor. "I hate you…" she whispered through clenched teeth, "I hate you!" She yelled as the door closed. "I hate you…" She whimpered as tears began to blur her vision, her fist came hard down onto the floor. "Draco…"

Hermione slowly lifted herself from her sprawled position on the floor. With heavy feet she made her way towards the bed.

Back with Tom

Tom growled in displeasure as he tried to spell off the last of the blood on his clothing. Blood was the worst thing to get off clothing spell or no spell. "_Avadias_"

"This way…" Toms eye narrowed in a glare as he heard a whispered voice, "His room is down this hallway…"

"Malfoy…" Tom sneered, '_It was not enough ridding myself of his father, but now I will have to get rid of him as well_.'

Just as Tom turned the handle to his door he felt the three boys eyes lay upon his back. Tom looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Goodbye boys." He sneered evilly. He entered his room quickly as the three boys charged him. In one swift movement he was in his room with the door closed with a small slam.

A cruel small smile formed on his lips as he entered his room. He suddenly had a very, arousing and evil idea. '_I will take her, right now. I will break her small little spirits and she will be mine. Her precious Malfoy will be forced to listen to her cries of help_.' He smirked even wider as he gave a small chuckle.

For there on his bed weeping was his prize position. She was his key and he was the portal and tonight they would be one, he would see to that. Silently he swore in his head she would be his tonight at all cost.

Hermione did not dare move from the bed and only persisted to burry herself more into the giant pillows as she cried. Cried for all those who had died, for the poor fait of the innocents of the world, and for her. What had become of her innocents? It was long stolen from her by Ron… Or had it bin? She could never figure that out in her mind no matter how many times she ran it threw there.

Hermione ignored the small banging on the door until she heard Draco call her name. "Draco…" She whispered looking up for a moment, flushed and red eyed at Tom, "He came for me…"

Tom looked down at Hermione as he approached the bed. "There, there Gran-" he held back his tongue for a moment, "I mean Hermione." He touched her back softly and at first she flinched and her body rejected him, but then slowly after a few moments it accepted his comfort, if only for the moment.

"You… You are a monster." She whispered hatefully as she propped herself up on an elbow. "I hate you…" Was all she could bring herself to say as her teeth were clenched with anger.

"Mi!" Came Dracos muffled voice through the door followed by Harrys.

"He came for me…" Hermione said hopefully, "He loves me!" Hermione moved to get off of the bed and rush to the door.

Tom moved his hands pinning Hermione to the bed, he felt his face flash with anger before he could respond. "I am no monster… I am simply misunderstood. As for your 'love' you will wait until I say you may see him." Was all he could spit out as he lowered himself slowly over her whimpering body.

"Let her go!" Draco screamed hearing a small cry of help from Hermione. His heart leaped into his throat as he found it hard to breath. "You bastard! You keep your filthy hands off of her!"

"What are you doing?" Hermiones body shock with fear she could hear the calls of Draco. "Draco!" '_This isn't happening… Fist Ron now him…_'

WARNING RAPE SCENE AHEAD, Well sorta…! IF YOU WISH SKIP IT!

"Hermione." He whispered softly almost hypnotically. "Let me show you what I am capable of." Tom raised his wand slowly over Hermiones body running the tip of it down from the top of her cleavage to her stomach, down past her hips, to her thighs.

"No, please! Don't touch me!" Hermione whimpered squirming under him. Her hands beating wildly at his chest.

"You listen to me well Malfoy." Tom yelled over Hermione, "She is mine, and I will prove it to you." Tom scooped up Hermiones hands and held them above her head, as his other yanked at her dress ripping it further.

"You lay a hand on Hermione and I swear!" Harrys voice was cold and demeaning as the door rattled and banged.

"Harry! Draco! Please help me!" Hermione cried out as tears fell down her cheeks and onto the pillows as she felt the dress being ripped from her body. "No please no!" Hermione felt Toms hand roam her body, squeezing her breasts.

"They are so perfect…" Tom muttered to himself as he gazed at her beauty. He smirked, "Yell all you want. They can't come in here and you can't get out."

"I hate you!" Hermione screamed her body squirming under his only seemed to excite him more. She could feel him already against her thigh. His hand fumbled with his belt as he lowered his pants. "Please, don't do this!" She cried.

"You deserve an punishment I give you." Tom sneered the banging at the door completely oblivious to him as he became absorbed with the young woman underneath his body.

Outside the door

"Get away from the door now." Ralphin hissed his wand held high. "You three will be coming with me."

Draco turned his face red, his eyes cold and hatful, "You listen here. You are going to get me in that room and you will do it n-"

"Stupify!" Ralphin yelled hitting Draco square on the chest knocking him straight back onto the floor frozen. "Now you two can either back off or fall over, it doesn't matter to me which way we do it."

Harry glared slowly pulling his wand from his pocket but it was to late, "Stupify!" Adrian fell next to him frozen as well. "Move one inch Potter and you'll end up like them." Ralphin hissed, "If you behave maybe you will see your precious girlfriend again." Ralphin smirked at Harry's distress.

"Where is she?" Harry glared before hearing another scream from Hermione. "Herm-!" Harry turned to hit the door but was parazlised as the effects of the Stupify spell took over his body.

Back to Tom and Hermione

Hermione pulled at her hands wildly like a trapped animal. Tom had tied her hands to the headboard with some rope he had conjured up. "Help!" She screamed kicking her feet at Tom as he began pulling down her panties. "Please! No!" She sobbed as he flung her panties over his shoulder.

"Silence!" Tom hissed watching how exotic and arousing she looked as she flung helplessly on his bed. So helpless to what he was going to do to her. "I will enjoy this greatly." He smirked grabbing Hermiones legs roughly and placing them on his hips so he was pressed erect against her core.

"Please… Please don't…" Hermione whispered her eyes red from her tears, her cheeks flush with her heavy breathing from struggling, her hair was scattered about her body, "Please… I'm begging you please…" Her voice was already horse from screaming for help.

Tom sneered, "I want my fun." He pushed his hips so his tip was just inside her, "I will have what I want." Suddenly an idea came to him and he pulled back from Hermiones body.

A shaky breath escaped Hermiones lips as he retreated from her body. She closed her eyes and curled her legs up as she pulled at her hands just wanting to hide in his bed, "Please…" She whispered gently.

Tom ignored her as he made his way to a large chest at the end of them bed pulling out a small red vial. He popped off the top and brought it over to Hermione. She flinched as he grabbed her lips and forced to them pucker. "Drink this." He commanded as he began pouring the liquid into her mouth.

Hermione could only oblige to his request as he pinched her nose not allowing her to breath unless she swallowed. The Red liquid ran down her throat and tasted purely on hot cinnamon. She gagged slightly as it burned her throat a little but the sensation quickly passed.

"Good girl…" Tom soothed stroking her hair watching her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I… I hate-" Hermiones body buzzed with a warm comforting sensation. She closed her eyes as her mind slipped into a sleepy fog.

"You what?" Tom asked gently pushing some hair out of her face as her eyes fluttered open, thick with lust and need.

"I need you…" Hermione spoke feverishly as she began to squirm under him her body heating up with built up need and want. "Please…" She whimpered looking up at him begging him to take her.

Tom smirked, '_It worked…_' He grinned lowering himself back down to her before he thrusted himself up inside of her core making Hermione moan in ecstasy.

"Please more!" Hermione pleaded arching up to meet his hips between thrusts.

"Don't worry." Tom bit his lip thrusting himself up again, "You will get more," He pulled himself out of her quickly before plunging back in, "Much more."

AN That's where I'm going to end it for today.. I know I said rape but it puts a twist on it and besides I really really REALLY can't write rape scenes… I respect the characters to much to twist them that badly. Anyways sooo there will be one maybe two more chapters left… Then it's DONE FINIT! So… enjoy the waiting while it lasts because it will all be over soon enough.


End file.
